Amor en Custodia
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: L. Evans: empleada corriente, sin atarctivo, invisble para el mundo, y presa de un asesino... J. Potter: detective calificado, mujeriego, muy atractivo, y custodio de L. Evans. AU JL
1. Capítulo 1: Choque frontal

**Declaimer: **Este fic esta basado en la historia "Relación Peligrosa" de Ebony Clarck, yo solo la adapte un poco a los personajes de JK. Ante cualquier demanda, comunicarse con mi abogado...

"**Amor en Custodia"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo Uno**

"Choque frontal... Hombre guapo Vs Chica corriente" 

Lily no podía creerlo. Finalmente, sus esfuerzos parecían ir dando frutos. Deseó que sus compañeras de estudios estuvieran allí para verla... Bueno, aún quedaba mucho camino por andar. No es que aquel fuera precisamente el empleo de su vida. Asistente del asistente del asistente de uno de los diez asistentes del gran diseñador Niccolo L'Antino. No sonaba muy bien si quien escuchaba no tenía en cuenta el tremendo empujón que eso significaba para la carrera de cualquier joven diseñadora que, como ella, no tenía posibilidades de establecer su propio taller de costura. En cualquier caso, se sentía igualmente agradecida.

Jamás lo habría creído cuando su vecina le había ofrecido aquella oportunidad, que podría estar hablando en serio. Wen, la llamaba así aunque su nombre completo era Wendoline, se había mudado al departamento contiguo al suyo después de que su casero polaco la arrojara a la calle sin contemplaciones. El edificio que compartían no era precisamente el Waldorf Astoria, pero estaba limpio y no había cucarachas.

Con el tiempo, las dos habían comenzado a coincidir en la escalera o en el supermercado de la esquina. A estas alturas, Wen y ella eran lo más parecido a unas hermanas. Solo un pequeño detalle hacía que cualquiera que las mirase supiese que no lo eran en realidad. Wen debía medir alrededor de un metro setenta y cinco, tenía el cabello largo y abundante del mismo color que el oro, los ojos de un azul intenso, los labios carnosos y una figura estilizada con suaves curvas que cortaba la respiración a los hombres. Por el contrario, Lily calculó que debía seguir midiendo lo mismo que la última vez, ya que era poco probable que hubiera crecido desde la última revisión médica, un metro cincuenta y cuatro, tenia el cabello pelirrojo ligeramente ondulado a la altura de los hombros, ojos verde almendrados y nariz puntiaguda, y una boca pequeña de labios finos que hablaban atropelladamente y sin sentido la mayoría de las veces a causa de aquel pequeño defecto de la niñez que intentaba superar día a día... además era demasiado estrecha de hombros y ancha de caderas, su cintura era demasiado pronunciada y sus senos apenas si lograban llegar a una talla decente, además que había notado que en el ultimo par de meses había aumentado un par de kilos de más. En resumen, era más que evidente que Wen y ella nunca habían compartido padre y madre. A menos, claro estaba, que una de las dos fuera adoptada. Y Lily estaba segura de que su querida y a veces insoportable madre, era quien decía ser.

Pero salvando esos detalles sin importancia, reconoció que Wen era su mejor amiga. Ahora, ella triunfaba como modelo y había logrado que la contrataran como asistente de Florence McKendrie, la mayor arpía que conocía el mundo de la moda y de los mortales en general. Aún así, Lily se sentía feliz. Dejó a un lado sus útiles de sastrería y echó una ojeada a su reloj. Era la hora del almuerzo y quería aprovechar el descanso para llamar a su madre. San Jorge era un pequeño pueblo costero al sur de California que ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas. Pero su madre había insistido en quedarse a vivir allí. Claro que debía llamarla cada lunes o de lo contrario, ella era muy capaz de viajar hasta Nueva York para regañarla. Se dispuso a hacerlo, ante la sola idea de lo que su madre podría hacer si no lo hacia. Introdujo un par de monedas en el teléfono público que había en los pasillos que conducían a la cafetería, y escucho atentamente los tonos de llamada.

-"¿Mamá?" -se tapó la oreja libre para escucharla bien. Aquel día era especialmente importante y se respiraba un ambiente de mucho ajetreo en el taller de costura-. "Mamá… ¿podes oírme?"

-"Te escucho, querida… Pero, ¿qué diablos ocurre ahí?"

Lily sonrió. Mary Evans, su madre, se caracterizaba por dos cosas básicamente; la primera era la forma en que iba siempre directo al grano, sin andarse con rodeos o florituras y sin importarle las consecuencias, la segunda, era la firme convicción de que todo cuanto rodeaba a San Jorge encerraba algo oscuro y pecaminoso que solo podía perjudicar a su inocente hija. Para Mary el mundo de la moda era algo así como el "Pequeño Infierno" antes del "Gran Infierno", un antro de gente perversa dominada por valores superficiales al que ella nunca pertenecería. Por eso, había hecho prometer a Lily que regresaría a casa a la menor muestra de flaqueza ante las tentaciones. Lily sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda, su madre no podía comprender que en ese instante, una docena de modelos semidesnudas tomaban jugo de naranja en la cafetería a la espera de pasar a probadores. Si L'Antino aprobaba la colección aquella tarde, el trabajo de todo un largo trimestre habría valido la pena.

-"Lillian… ¿sigues ahí, cariño? Dime ahora mismo qué está pasando" -exigió aunque su tono era más preocupado que imperativo. La pelirrojo sonrió con nostalgia. Por fortuna, su madre era la única persona en el mundo que aún la llamaba así. Lo hacía cuando quería hacerse respetar, y recordarle quien era la adulta con poder. Como, por ejemplo, ahora.

-"Lo siento, mamá. Creí que podría hablar desde aquí... Pero las chicas arman demasiado alboroto" -se disculpó-. "Hoy es el gran día. L'Antino y su séquito de ejecutivos pueden llegar de un momento a otro."

-"Oh... No entiendo nada de lo que dices, querida."

-"Niccolo L'Antino, mamá. El dueño de todo esto. El gran L'Antino. El que paga mis honorarios" -explicó atropelladamente, ya que el revuelo en el pasillo le indicó que debía colgar-. "Tengo que dejarte mamá."

-"Pero, hija… No se porqué te empeñas en vivir en ese lugar horrible" -se quejó como cada vez que la llamaba. Y por descontado, no perdió ocasión de recordarle las ventajas de regresar a San Jorge-. "Además, piensa en ese pobre chico…"

-"Mamá…No voy a casarme con Stuart Wilson. Hemos hablado de esto mil veces."

-"Lillian Louise Evans, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Ni siquiera te importa que Stuart haya jurado esperar tu vuelta, ni que haya rechazado cualquier invitación de otra chica a pesar de lo buen partido que es, ni que…"

-"Mamá, no lo discutiré otra vez. No me casaré con él. Y si insiste en desperdiciar su vida esperando que le acepte, peor para él. Y que quede sobre tu conciencia si continúas alentándole con falsas esperanzas."

-"Está bien… No te enojes, hija…"

-"Estoy comiendo bien" –la interrumpió, adivinando el interrogatorio que seguía-. "No salgo con extraños y sigo teniendo el pelo del mismo color. Nada de tintes, nada de perforarme el cuerpo y nada de hombres raros. He seguido todas tus instrucciones y sigo viva. Te llamaré mañana. Te quiero mamá. Adiós."

Colgó demasiado tarde. Un grupo de personas casi la habían arrollado al pasar junto a ella. Trastabilló sin querer y trató de aferrarse a la cabina de teléfonos sin éxito. Ya se había resignado a caer al suelo cuando unas manos amables la sujetaron por los hombros y evitaron la caída. Se dejó arrastrar hasta la pared para que ambos no fueran atropellados por la comitiva y sonrió avergonzada cuando el hombre apartó las manos de ella.

-"Qué torpe soy…" -murmuró, alisando las arrugas de su camisa, levantando la vista lentamente-. "Gra… Gracias…"

Su garganta se seco con solo mirarlo. Lily estaba segura de no haber conocido nunca a nadie tan atractivo. Ojos intensos y del color del chocolate fundido enmarcados por unas cejas pobladas y oscuras del mismo tono azabache que el cabello. Labios generosos que al abrirse mostraban una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Y su cuerpo… Tragó saliva, imaginando que aquel cuerpo musculoso salía de la ducha de su modesto apartamento... ¡Dios, no! ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba?

Él parecía divertido por la situación. Ni siquiera se había ruborizado ante el análisis al que ella lo sometía sin darse cuenta. Lo oyó toser ligeramente y Lily no tuvo más remedio que volver a la realidad.

-"Cuanto lo siento…" -desvió la mirada hacia la tarjeta de visitante que pendía de su chaqueta y esta vez, pudo escucharse a sí misma tragando con fuerza. "L'Antino Corp." Perfecto. Un pez gordo de la compañía. Ahora sí que su carrera en la empresa había terminado, aun antes de empezar. Se preguntó cuanto tardaría aquel tipo en comunicarle que podía pasar a las oficinas de personal a recoger su último cheque-. "Yo… Yo no..."

Pero para su sorpresa, el hombre extendió su mano hacia ella con expresión amistosa. La estrechó tímidamente, sin aun saber si debía o no aceptar el gesto como algo bueno.

-"James Potter" -se presentó el hombre y soltó sus dedos después que ella los retuviera inconscientemente más tiempo del necesario-. "¿Y usted es…?"

-"Li…Li…"

-"Lily Louise Evans, ¿no es así?" -él echó un vistazo a la tarjeta de identificación aplastada que ella lucía en la camisa-. "Vaya, vaya…Así que Lily Lou, ¿no?"

-"Por favor, no se enoje…" -ella comprobó de reojo que la comitiva de ejecutivos se alejaba. Nadie se había percatado de su pequeño accidente. Pero él continuaba allí. Quizá disfrutaba viendo como alguien se humillaba. Lily comprendió que se humillaría hasta donde hiciera falta para conservar aquel trabajo y no regresar a San Jorge-. "Por favor…"

-"Oh, basta ya, cállese, ¿quiere? La escucharán todos si sigue hablando con ese tono. Sígame" -asió su mano y tiró de ella, obligándola a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías de la cafetería. Por suerte, todos habían desaparecido tras el grupo que tanto llamaba la atención-. "La invito a un café. Así que Lily, ¿no?"

Ella asintió. ¿Era así como despedían a los empleados en L'Antino? "_Tranquila, Lily. Tómese un café y recoja sus cosas en media hora_". Ella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en cómo iba a explicárselo a Wen.

-"Oiga, ya sé que yo… que yo… que yo…" -Lily se sintió hundida. ¿Acaso nunca lograría dominarse?

-"Que usted…" -la invitó a proseguir con cierta impaciencia. Pero ella encogió los hombros, rindiéndose ante el hecho evidente de que aquel sería el final de su corta carrera.

-"Estoy despedida, lo sé" –Levantó las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición-. "No es la primera vez que me despiden, no se preocupe. Ya se cómo funciona. No voy a montar una escena. Recogeré mis cosas y no volveré a asomar las narices por aquí."

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el hombre la retuvo. Esta vez fue su mano la que permaneció más tiempo sobre la de ella y al ver como Lily arqueaba las cejas, la soltó con brusquedad. Señaló su asiento y con un gesto, hizo que volviera a ocuparlo.

-"¿Despedida?" -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿No lo estoy?" -Lily no podía ver su expresión, pero él era muy consciente del aspecto que la joven presentaba. El cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y los labios palpitantes preparados para defenderse. Sin duda, el único pensamiento que no había pasado aún por la cabeza de Potter era el de despedirla. Salvarla, protegerla, conocerla, invadirla… Reconoció que sí. Pero no despedirla. Eso no estaba bien. De momento, sólo podía acercarse a ella y averiguar algunas cosas.

-"¿Porqué habría de estarlo?" -inquirió, solo por el placer de escuchar nuevamente aquella voz ligeramente grave-. "¿Ha hecho algo malo, señorita Evans?"

-"¿Lo he hecho?"

-"¿Siempre responde a un pregunta con otra?"

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró al ver como la camarera se acercaba y él pedía un par de cafés. Hacia unos minutos estaba hablando con su madre por teléfono, y ahora un alto ejecutivo de L'Antino estaba actuando como el perfecto caballero para ella invitándole un café. Lily no podía articular palabra a causa de la sorpresa.

-"¿Leche, azúcar…?"

Ella dijo que sí a ambas cosas. Sus ojos seguían el movimiento de los dedos del hombre. Largos, fuertes… Él revolvió su taza y se la entregó con amabilidad.

-"Dígame, señorita Evans… ¿A qué se dedica exactamente?"

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Realmente, aquel hombre parecía interesado en saberlo, así que antes de que pudiera pensarlo, se encontró relatando con todo detalle sus funciones en el taller. Lo miró después de varios minutos en los que no había tomado aire para respirar y él agitó la cabeza como si ella acabara de asestarle un fuerte golpe.

-"Vaya, vaya… Así que es la asistente de Florence McKendrie" -repitió, demostrando que había estado atento a su conversación-. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para L'Antino, señorita Evans?"

-"Cinco meses. Y estoy encantada porque yo… porque yo…"

-"Porque esta es la oportunidad de su vida y porque admira profundamente el talento de Niccolo L'Antino. ¿Acerté?"

Por un momento, le decepcionó que ella hablara igual que aquellas otras chicas de la pasarela con hermosas cabezas huecas sobre sus esbeltas figuras. Todas admiraban a cualquiera que pudiera asegurarles un brillante futuro. Y por extensión, todas aceptaban que la cama de Niccolo L'Antino era un buen trampolín para ello. Le molestó que ella no fuera distinta. Y le molestó estar allí, perdiendo su valioso tiempo con aquella mujer, igual de pretenciosa que las otras pero con menos cantidad de curvas y maquillaje.

-"No creo que dure otros cinco" -observó con excesiva dureza, haciendo referencia a la información que había recabado en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí-. "Florence McKendrie es buena en su trabajo. Pero ambos sabemos que alguien como usted no estará a la altura de sus exigencias, ¿no es cierto?"

-"Es posible que no" -reconoció ella, abrumada por la brutal sinceridad del hombre. De repente, le pareció que él ya no era tan cortés-. "Intentaré recordarlo, señor Potter."

Él iba a decir algo, quizá para retractarse de su falta de delicadeza. Pero unas manos de uñas perfectamente esmaltadas se posaron sobre el hombro masculino y Lily levantó la mirada. Hablando del diablo… Florence McKendrie la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla. La pelirroja sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las depositó sobre la mesa. El gesto de ella no pasó desapercibido para el hombre, quien la miró con desdén ante la evidente ofensa que suponía que no aceptara su invitación.

-"Por fin te encuentro, querido" -Florence se mostraba más calmada de lo habitual-. "Todos te están buscando en la sala de reuniones. ¿Qué hacías aquí, con esta…?"

-"La señorita Evans ha sido muy amable en acompañarme mientras tomaba un café" -la cortó, siguiendo con los ojos los de ella.

-"Sí, pero ya me iba" -Lily se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-"Estupendo, querida. Porque hace más de diez minutos que acabó tu descanso" -Florence pronunció las palabras con énfasis mientras miraba su reloj-. "Espero que tengas una buena excusa para tu retraso, querida."

-"La tiene, Florence" -él se mostró tan duro que la misma Florence titubeó. Lily hubiera deseado que no la defendiera. Conociendo a su jefa, eso solo significaba que tendría que hacer horas extra para que se le pasara la rabieta por la humillación. Llegaría tarde a cenar otra vez-. "Ya te he dicho que ha sido culpa mía."

Vio como su jefa retiraba su mano, apretando los labios con rabia.

-"En cualquier caso, tenemos mucho trabajo. Te veré en el taller, Lily."

Ella se despidió de nuevo, comprendiendo que Florence no se lo perdonaría. Un tipo llamado James Potter, al que Florence se comía con los ojos, había intercedido por ella y eso era algo que iba a acarrearle problemas. Se alejó con el consuelo de que Wen había prometido que haría la cena aquella noche. Llevaba algo más de una semana afuera, en Las Vegas o algo así, haciendo un reportaje fotográfico. Por fin, regresaba a casa y Lily estaba deseando abrazarla. Sobre todo, porque al despedirse de ella, había tenido la sensación de que su amiga estaba preocupada por algo.

-"No pretendía ofenderte, querido" –se disculpó Florence cuando la otra mujer hubo desaparecido-. "Aún tengo que presentarte a algunas personas importantes por aquí. Supuse que te estaba molestando con sus tonterías…"

-"No me has ofendido, Florence. La ofendiste a ella" -James recogió las monedas que Lily había dejado, las guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y depositó en su lugar un billete. La camarera abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal propina, pero él ignoró las protestas y avanzó hacia el pasillo. Florence lo seguía con movimientos felinos. Sabía que él era distinto al resto de los hombres que había conocido en aquel ambiente. A decir verdad, no encajaba en absoluto con el perfil de ejecutivo que caracterizaba a la línea L'Antino. Pero estaba allí. Y era increíblemente atractivo. Y al parecer, también rico por su traje y la propina que había dejado. Dos ingredientes que para ella lo hacían irresistible. Nada más al verlo descender del avión unos días antes, había decidido que sería suyo.

-"¿Cenamos juntos?" -preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

-"Lo siento. Tengo otros planes."

-"¿Mañana tal vez?" -insistió ella.

James la miró. Detestaba a las mujeres como ella. Bellas, triunfadoras, implacables y seguras de sí misma. Sobre todo, implacables. Florence se había mostrado sumamente desagradable con la señorita Evans. Su actitud la definía justo como el tipo de mujer que él despreciaba. Odiaba la prepotencia y el modo en que ella había tratado a la señorita Evans. Sobre todo, odiaba que ahora lo observara como si él fuera una valiosa pieza de caza que debía añadir a su colección. Claro que no se lo dijo. No valía la pena.

-"Ya veremos. Adiós, Florence."

"_Ya lo veremos, querido_", pensó Florence, imaginando de qué modo le seduciría en su próxima cita.

O o o o o O 

Lily estaba recogiendo su bolso en la taquilla cuando un ruido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. En la penumbra, ahogó un pequeño grito de terror. Por culpa de Florence y su mal humor, era casi media noche. Era demasiado tarde para alguien estuviera aún deambulando por allí. Nadie, excepto su buen amigo Dennis, el encargado de seguridad. Claro que aquel tipo no olía como Dennis, a quien su esposa regalaba lociones de afeitar con aroma de vainilla, no el aroma que había inundado sus sentidos era una colonia diferente. Se volvió, decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por quien quiera que fuese.

-"¿Dennis…?... ¿Quién anda ahí?" -preguntó, tratando de no mostrar su miedo-. "Le advierto que he dado clases de defensa personal… Además, sepa que un guardia de seguridad lo hará picadillo si intenta algo, ¿me oye?"

Escuchó una risa seca y comprendió que el extraño estaba demasiado cerca. Sacó de su bolso su spray anti violadores y lo roció a la altura del rostro. Por desgracia, el hombre fue más rápido y antes de que ella pudiera huir, le arrebató el spray y la obligó a colocarse contra la taquilla con un rápido movimiento, inmovilizándola completamente.

-"Voy a gritar, se lo advierto…"

-"¡Por todos los Santos! ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? Podía haberme dejado ciego con esa cosa."

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar. Lily guardó silencio al reconocerla de repente cuando la luz del exterior se filtró por una de las ventanas.

-"¡Usted!" -exclamó y al ver que estaba a salvo de que volviera a agredirlo, James Potter le devolvió el spray. Parecía furioso, aunque por suerte, la puntería de Lily no era lo bastante buena. El gas tóxico apenas le había rozado la barbilla y la frotó instintivamente, aun sintiendo un ligero ardor en la piel.

-"Señorita Evans, ¿sabe que existe un nombre para lo que usted ha intentado hace un instante?" -la espetó con tono peligrosamente suave-. "Lo llaman intento de homicidio. Y según tengo entendido, es un delito que se castiga con la pena capital en algunos estados de este país."

-"No sea ridículo" -replicó sin importarle ya quien fuera él-. "Lo siento. Yo no podía saber que usted estaría esperándome escondido como un fantasma… ¿Se encuentra bien?"

-"Creo que sí. ¿Y usted?"

Lily levantó el brazo hacia la luz y observó con disgusto las pequeñas marcas rojizas en la muñeca. Él había presionado con fuerza al arrebatarle el spray y se lo mostró con expresión resentida.

-"Lo lamento" –Parecía realmente arrepentido-. "No pretendía asustarla, y mucho menos lastimarla."

-"No es nada" -se ajustó el bolso al hombro y salió al pasillo. Él la siguió hasta la puerta y vio como saludaba al guardia de seguridad al pasar junto a él.

-"¿Todo bien, Lily?"

-"Todo bien, Dennis. Gracias" -lo miró mientras cruzaba la calle y se apoyaba contra la pared a la espera de un taxi. Temía que a esa hora, tendría que regresar a pie al apartamento-. "Oiga, deje de seguirme... ¿Qué quiere? Ya le he pedido disculpas antes."

-"Quería devolverle esto."

Lily forcejeó cuando él tomó su mano para depositar algo en ella. Finalmente, aceptó lo que le entregaba.

-"¿Pero que…?" -contempló las monedas y después le miró confusa.

-"Dije que la invitaba a ese café, ¿recuerda?" -sonrió y al hacerlo, las rodillas de Lily flaquearon. ¿Cómo era posible que un perfecto desconocido provocara en ella aquel torbellino de emociones? Le devolvió la sonrisa, preguntándose porqué un hombre como él se molestaba siquiera en hablar con alguien como ella.

-"En ese caso, gracias."

-"Quería que supiera que no me gustó la forma en que Florence McKendrie se dirigió a usted. Fue humillante" -la miró como si esperara que ella aplaudiera su confesión. Pero en lugar de eso, Lily encogió los hombros para restar importancia al asunto. Insistió, sorprendido por su pasividad-. "¿No le importa que la traten así, señorita Evans?"

-"Señor Potter…" -ella había suspirado y torcido los labios en un gesto absolutamente delicioso. Por un instante, James reprimió el impulso de cubrir su boca con la suya-. "Usted no imagina ni por un momento lo que significa para una chica como yo trabajar para esta empresa. A veces, una aprende que debe poseer fuertes dosis de humildad y contemplar el lado bueno de las cosas. Y el lado bueno, señor Potter, es que no seré toda la vida la ayudante de Florence McKendrie. Sin embargo, ella siempre será Florence McKendrie y eso nunca podrá cambiarlo. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decir?"

Él asintió, conmovido por la fortaleza de aquella joven, dispuesta a luchar contra todos y contra todo y a soportar cualquier ofensa con tal de alcanzar su sueño. Su sueño… Se preguntó cuál sería la meta que rondaba la cabeza de la señorita Evans. En realidad, se preguntaba hasta donde estaría dispuesta a llegar por conseguirla. ¿Sería como el resto? Algo en su interior se negaba a creer que fuera así, aunque todas las pruebas apuntaban lo contrario.

-"¿Aceptaría tomar una copa conmigo, señorita Evans?" -lo preguntó sin pensarlo y aunque al momento se había arrepentido, le enfureció de modo inexplicable que ella negara rápidamente.

-"Creo que no."

-"¿Porqué no?" -se controló como pudo, a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era besarla. ¿Besarla? ¿Es que había perdido el juicio de repente? No estaba allí para tontear con una mujer que ni siquiera era medianamente su tipo. Pequeña y poca cosa… La señorita Evans tenía mucho descaro negándose a compartir aquella copa con él. Al menos, podía haber fingido que le apenaba rechazarle o que solo lo hacía para no parecer frívola. Recordó un comentario anterior de ella y sonrió, preguntándose qué diría ella si conociera algunos detalles sobre su oponente-. "¿Teme que sus conocimientos de defensa personal no sean suficientes?"

-"Son suficientes, créame" -replicó ella, molesta por el sarcasmo de su tono-. "En realidad, ya había hecho planes."

-"¿Con su novio, señorita Evans?" -preguntó con tono burlón. Por alguna razón, deseaba que ella fuera la típica chica que compartía su tazón de leche con un gato pulgoso mientras veía la televisión.

-"No es asunto suyo" -enfrentó su mirada y añadió-. "Pero no. No tengo novio."

-"Entonces, puede cancelar esos planes y tomar esa copa conmigo" -la acorraló contra la pared, pero Lily le apartó con brusquedad.

-"No."

-"Permita entonces que la acompañe hasta su casa" –se ofreció, interceptándole el paso mientras ella trataba de caminar en dirección a su apartamento-. "Es muy tarde para que deambule sola por la calle. Esta ciudad no es precisamente la más segura."

-"Me temo que no, señor Potter. Gracias otra vez" -y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera preverlo, un vehículo pasó frente a ella a toda velocidad, justo en el instante en que Potter la sujetaba por las solapas de la camisa para devolverla a la acera. Afortunadamente, la apartó a tiempo. La miró mientras aún la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo. Ella temblaba como un flan, imaginando su propio cuerpo aplastado en el asfalto de la carretera. Pero no había gritado. La soltó con cierta brusquedad y trató de ver la matrícula del coche que casi la había arrollado. Demasiado tarde. Ni rastro de él.

-"¿Está bien, Lily?" -si esperaba verla llorar o lanzar unos cuantos insultos al conductor temerario, otra vez se equivocó. Ella se limitó a sonreír y sacudir su cabeza hacia los lados.

-"Sí… Oh, sí… Vaya, ha estado cerca, ¿verdad?"

-"Eso creo."

Ella suspiró aliviada cuando el taxi que había llamado con la mano se detuvo a escasos metros.

-"Señorita Evans… ¿seguro que no quiere que la acompañe?"

-"No, gracias otra vez, señor Potter."

-""No le pediré que me deje subir, lo prometo. Deje que la acompañe."

-"Gracias, pero no."

-"Lily… Tenga cuidado, ¿quiere?"

Ella asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla, asintiendo repetidamente con la barbilla. James, lejos de sentirse desilusionado, sonrió. Buena chica. Puede que hubiera tenido un pequeño tropiezo, pero tal vez aún no se había echado a perder del todo. Se dijo que no tenía porqué pensar aquello. Solo tenía que hacer su trabajo. Nada más. Aunque por otro lado… Lily Evans le parecía una mujer interesante que le apetecía conocer. Pero de momento, su prioridad debía ser otra. Recordó los motivos que le habían llevado allí. Echó una última ojeada a la carretera y sonrió nuevamente. Detuvo un taxi y le dio algunas indicaciones.

Lillian Louise Evans… Un nombre demasiado grande para una mujer tan pequeña, ¿o quizá no?

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Para los que no me conocen soy Lady Verónica Black, para los que si... ya saben de que viene esto. Este fic es algo que tenia planeado hace mucho, me encanta James, y también, (aunque me haya robado Jamsie) Lily. Aunque solo es el primer capítulo, espero que la historia les vaya gustando. Tendrá de todo, lo prometo! Romance, humor, drama, acción...! Solo les pido una pequeña cosita... si si, exacto! Eso que piensan! Reviews! Así que ya saben, si veo que hay buena aceptación les pongo el próximo capítulo rápido ya que ya esta preparadito y ansioso por ser leído por ustedes...**

**Nos vemos pronto! Cuídense mucho! Un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD: Dau, no me mates x poner otro fic...! **


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Sospechosa de qué?

**Declaimer: **Este fic esta basado en la historia "Relación Peligrosa" de Ebony Clark, yo solo la adapte un poco a los personajes de JK. Ante cualquier demanda, comunicarse con mi abogado...

"**Amor en Custodia" **

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo Dos**

**¿Sospechosa de qué...?"**

Lily desvió la mirada hasta sus zapatos cuando el hombre clavó sus ojos en ella. Había pensado que pasaría desapercibida si no llamaba demasiado la atención. No quería que el accidente del día anterior se repitiera y finalmente la despidieran de todos modos. Y por otro lado, Florence había sido muy clara aquella mañana.

-"Si vuelves a dejarme en evidencia delante de cualquiera, estás despedida. No creas que me engañas con esa cara de mosca muerta".

Lily se había disculpado y había reprimido el deseo de enviarla al diablo. Por nada del mundo pensaba dejar que alguien como Florence McKendrie arruinara su mejor empleo y la enviara de vuelta a San Jorge. Antes aceptaría aquella pequeña humillación. Y lo haría sumisamente, tal y como lo había hecho aquella mañana. Era solo que… No entendía porqué el señor L'antino, a quien nunca había visto antes más que en las portadas de las revistas de moda, quería verla.

Niccolo L'Antino…

Aún entendía menos porqué la habían hecho ir hasta su despacho con mentiras. Hubiera obedecido igual si le hubieran dicho que la despediría L'Antino en persona. Lo miró de reojo mientras él atendía una llamada de teléfono con expresión impaciente. Era bastante alto, podía apreciarlo mejor ahora mientras su figura se recortaba contra la ventana del despacho y hablaba desde su teléfono celular en un tono confidencial. Unos veinticinco años, talvez veintisiete… Al volverse hacia ella para sentarse en la butaca frente al escritorio de caoba descubrió que el castaño de sus ojos adquiría distintas tonalidades según incidía la luz en ellos. Le pareció más atractivo que el día anterior y se ruborizó al notar que comenzaba a imaginar tórridas escenas entre ambos que la excitaban. Debía controlarse, no estaba bien que pensara esas cosas de alguien que apenas si conocía, no estaba bien siquiera que las pensara. Él no era un pueblerino de San Jorge. Y decididamente no era Stuart Wilson, ni alguien parecido. Él era James Potter. Jefe de no se qué importante departamento, objetivo sexual de las fantasías de Florence McKendrie y por lo tanto, sujeto completamente prohibido para ella. En definitiva, el tipo de hombre que jamás la citaría en su despacho o en cualquier otro lugar al menos que sea para despedirla.

Sin embargo, allí estaban. ¿Acaso ese hombre quería ver como se humillaba? Él no lo sabía, pero se humillaría hasta el final si era necesario… Haría cualquier cosa excepto vender su cuerpo con tal de seguir trabajando para esa empresa. Y empezaba a temer que incluso ese pequeño límite moral sería vencido si él continuaba mirándola de aquel modo.

-"Susan, le he dicho antes que no me pasara llamadas…" -su voz era peligrosamente suave al dirigirse a la mujer al otro lado del intercomunicador. Lily imaginó a la mujer temblando al otro lado de la línea.

Era bien sabido que Niccolo L'Antino era famoso en el mundo por tres hechos: el primero, sus hermosos diseños destinados a vestir a las más elegantes e influyentes mujeres. El segundo era que consideraba a la mujer como un objeto que debía ser vestido o desvestido según la ocasión. Y la tercera, y más preocupante en ese momento, era su talante arrogante y malhumorado, y su ideología de que el resto del mundo debía soportarlo a cualquier precio solo por ser él. Se preguntó si L'Antino contrataría a su personal con su mismo perfil. Lily se preparó para lo peor cuando el hombre cortó la comunicación del intercomunicador y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

En realidad, Lily pudo descifrar su expresión disgustada al analizar en silencio su aspecto. Cruzó las manos a la espalda con nerviosismo, rezando porque no reparara en sus viejos y desgastados zapatos de gamuza. No eran precisamente bonitos, pero le resultaban cómodos y además, odiaba tirar a la basura algo que había recorrido tanto camino junto a ella. Aunque, no le molestaría comprarse un par nuevo si tuviera el dinero necesario para ello... Se movió con disimulo hasta ocultar los pies tras las patas de la silla.

-"¿No quiere sentarse, señorita Evans…?"

Ella vio como echaba una rápida ojeada a su agenda electrónica que no cesaba de sonar y después centraba nuevamente su atención en ella.

-"Por favor…" -indicó con un gesto la silla de cuero negro, y ella sin saber más que hacer obedeció. Y sin poder evitarlo, su boca se abrió para comenzar su propia defensa. No se marcharía sin antes luchar por su empleo.

–"Señor Potter, yo…"

En dos minutos, ya se había disculpado por el percance en los pasillos y por el desafortunado episodio con su spray anti violadores, a eso había añadido la disputa que ella y Florence habían tenido a primera hora de la mañana. Florence la acusaba de estropear un diseño y enviar a la máquina de corte una cantidad enorme de tela que no era la elegida por ella. Lily había intentado que le creyera. No tenía ni idea de quien lo había hecho, pero no había sido ella. Al final, harta de soportar sus insultos y con la firme convicción de que la propia Florence había sido la responsable y de que solo buscaba una excusa para despedirla, no había podido evitar mandarla al diablo. Se lo contó todo con la mayor sinceridad posible. Al terminar, el hombre la observaba como si tuviera ante sí a alguien que había perdido el juicio.

-"Señorita Evans…No se de qué demonios me habla. Y con sinceridad, sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado con Florence McKendrie esta mañana, no me interesa."

-"¿Ah, no?" –Lily tragó saliva, confundida y avergonzada.

-"No. La he hecho llamar por otro motivo."

-"¿En serio?" -se sintió estúpida e inexperta. Trató de colocarse en una de esas posturas de mujer experimentada que le había enseñado Wen sin mucho éxito. El resultado fue que la silla cayó hacia un lado al inclinarse demasiado sobre ella. El señor Potter se apresuró a ayudarla, aunque fue demasiado tarde. Lily había caído de bruces sobre la fina alfombra de forma no muy elegante, se levantó de un salto, estirando su ropa como pudo y ordenándole a sus mejillas que volvieran a ser de un color que no fuera el rojo. Potter la observaba con fastidio e hizo una especie de mueca con los labios que demostraba sus molestia.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" -preguntó con voz áspera y tono amable, pero con un deje de fastidio muy notable para su interlocutora.

-"Oh, si… Muy bien. Gracias, señor... Entonces, yo no…"

-"No está despedida, Lily."

-"¿De veras? ¿Puedo quedarme…?" -entornó los párpados, extasiada por el movimiento de los largos dedos de él que martilleaban acompasadamente sobre la mesa.

-"Si promete estarse quieta, no tocar nada, no tirarse al suelo de cabeza y no sacar otro frasco de ese gas letal que lleva consigo, le contaré de qué se trata todo esto. ¿Cree que podrá hacerlo, Lily?" -nada más decirlo, la ojiverde se tensó sobre su asiento. ¿Qué se había creído ese tipo? Ella no era ninguna tonta, por supuesto que podía permanecer quieta sin que apenas notaran su presencia. De hecho, no pensaba siquiera respirar para demostrarle que no era un completo desastre-. "Buena chica."

Ella no contestó, aunque su comentario le molesto... ¿'_Buena chica'_? ¿Acaso tenia pinta de perro? Sabía que no era especialmente agraciada, pero... ¿un perro?

James la miró con fijeza durante un buen rato, sin decir una sola palabra, solo analizando sus facciones. A Lily le pareció que él buscaba algo en su interior, como si esperara que de repente, algo en ella cambiara. Se removió incomoda en la silla y empezó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Parecía que estuviera buscando algún tipo de tesoro en su rostro. Si estaba buscando algo en ella, ¿algo como qué? Le inquietó la profundidad de su mirada, que se teñía de destellos dorados y cobrizos según como la luz del atardecer, que entraba por el ventanal, iluminaba su rostro.

-"Bien, señorita Evans. Ahora debe concentrarse, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a mostrarle unas fotografías y las mirará detenidamente" -Lily no comprendía una palabra de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa mientras hacía lo que él le había pedido. ¿Alguien más del taller estaba implicado en el asunto del diseño estropeado de Florence? ¡Por Dios, tampoco era para tanto! Casi tuvo ganas de reír y declararse culpable para evitar aquella ridiculez. Claro que por la expresión seria del hombre, supo que si lo hacía, a él no iba a parecerle nada divertido.

Cuando hubo terminado de mirara todas las fotografías, lo miró con cara de "_está bien, he sido yo, que alguien llame al alguacil_". Siempre le había gustado aquella frase que había escuchado en una divertida comedia de la que no recordaba el título. Potter no pestañeó y volvió a señalar las fotografías con la mirada, furioso porque ella se lo estaba tomando como un juego.

Mujer estúpida… En ese momento, ya sabía que era el tipo de mujer de la que no podía esperar demasiado. El lío en que estaba metida y la ligereza con que se lo tomaba, fingiendo que no entendía nada, lo confirmaban. Chasqueó la lengua, contrariado al ver como ella elevaba los hombros y sonreía tímidamente. Una auténtica idiota, eso es lo que era la señorita Evans si pensaba que lo engañaba con su aparente aspecto de niña buena.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Nada? ¿Está segura? Mírelas otra vez… Por favor."

Lily obedeció. Vaya, ya comenzaba a cansarse. Si quería despedirla, ¿por qué no se limitaba a hacerlo y dejaba de interpretar aquel papel de detective de película de bajo presupuesto? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-"Lo siento, no conozco a ninguno de estos hombres… Oiga, ¿sucede algo malo? Yo no sabía que esto era tan importante para Florence. Pero le juro que no es tan grave…"

-"Ya le dije que esto no tiene nada que ver con Florence McKendrie" -la interrumpió con tono cortante, sin dejar de mirarla.

-"¿Ah, no?"

-"No, señorita Evans."

-"Entonces, ¿con qué tiene que ver?" –de pronto, Lily sonrió y se sintió más tranquila al recordar lo ocurrido la semana anterior en el taller-. "Oh, ya entiendo… Es por ese maniquí que desapareció y apareció después, ya sabe, el del hombre con busto prominente… Deje que le diga una cosa. Le doy mi palabra de honor de que ninguno de esos pervertidos de sus fotos trabaja aquí. Y tampoco se trata de ninguno de los chicos de las mensajerías, ni de los que abastecen la cafetería. El tipo que le hizo eso al maniquí no puede ser nadie que yo conozca… A menos, claro está, que haya alguien que no haya sido del todo sincero con sus inclinaciones sexuales. Y en ese caso, ¿cómo espera que lo sepa algún otro empleado? ¿Cree que la gente va diciéndole por ahí a sus compañeros de trabajo que tiene otra tendencia sexual y que disfruta haciéndole eso a... un maniquí? Oiga, no creo que la gente de…"

-"Santo Dios, cállese, ¿quiere? Conseguirá volverme loco" –él controló un poco su tono al ver como ella daba un respingo, sobresaltada por su reacción-. "Solo mire las fotos y diga si está segura de que no le suena ninguna cara."

-"Ya le he dicho que no" -replicó.

-"Mírelas bien, Lily. Es muy importante."

-"Un momento… Ese hombre…"

-"¿Si…?" -James se inclinó sobre ella, esperanzado, con los ojos brillantes.

-"Se parece mucho a aquel actor mexicano, ¿recuerda?... El que interpretaba a uno de los abogados en aquella serie de médicos… Vaya, sí que se parece."

James reprimió el impulso inicial de dar unos cuantos puñetazos sobre la mesa y pegar un grito de frustración. Apretó los labios, convencido de que sin su ayuda, la atolondrada señorita Evans estaría muerta antes de que finalizara la semana. Ella lo miró, avergonzada al leer la censura en los ojos masculinos.

-"Por favor, no se enfade conmigo. No puedo permitirme perder este empleo, de verdad. Pero no se nada de lo que usted supone que debo saber, se lo juro. Así que si va a despedirme…"

-"¡Diablos, Lily! No tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pasa, ¿no es cierto?" -se pasó la mano por el cabello de forma frenética un par de veces y Lily observó que varios mechones caían desprolijamente sobre su frente y que lo llevaba más largo de lo usual, mucho más de lo que L'Antino solía permitir a sus empleados. La imagen de la firma era fundamental, le había dicho Florence en una ocasión, y mucho más la de los altos ejecutivos. Clavó los ojos en el rostro del hombre, segura ahora de que algo iba realmente mal. Ese hombre no…

-"Usted no me ha llamado esta mañana para despedirme, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó, temiendo que su respuesta no le iba a gustar nada.

-"No, señorita Evans." –dijo el hombre, luego de respirar profundamente, en un vano gesto de intentar controlarse frente a la pelirroja.

Ella desvió la mirada hasta su tarjeta de identificación y después volvió a mirarlo.

-"¿Se llama James Potter?" -suspiró aliviada cuando asintió con la cabeza. Pero al instante, él le mostró algo metálico que la cegó momentáneamente con su brillo, y que solo podía tener un significado. '_Problemas_'. Y tal vez muy graves, a juzgar por su expresión. Él volvió a guardar la placa en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y Lily tragó saliva con dificultad-. "¿Policía?"

-"Exacto" –le respondió lacónicamente-. "Soy detective."

-"Su encuentro conmigo ayer, no fue casualidad, ¿verdad?"

-"Es una chica lista... ¿Tampoco conoce a este tipo, señorita Evans?" -esta vez, extrajo unas cuantas fotografías de un sobre marrón, cada una con una secuencia de números y una breve reseña en el anverso. Lily se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar las náuseas. Se volvió y le hizo un gesto para que las guardara. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía un cadáver real y pensó que él no estaba siendo muy amable para tratarse de la tercera cita entre ellos-. "Lo lamento. Tenía que cerciorarme."

-"Oiga, no se que… Oh, Dios… Es horrible lo que le han hecho a ese pobre hombre…" -las rodillas le temblaron y él la sujetó por los hombros. Durante un breve instante, sus miradas se encontraron y Lily se apartó enseguida, avergonzada por su debilidad.

-"Lo es, Lily. Por eso tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a la persona que lo hizo" -la obligó a sentarse derecha otra vez y le sirvió un poco de coñac del mini bar que estaba en una esquina de la lujosa oficina. Ella lo rechazó, pero él insistió-. "Tómelo, se sentirá mejor."

Lily bebió un trago demasiado largo que le hizo toser por varios minutos. Sonrió tontamente cuando él le palmeó la espalda con rudeza.

-"¿Mejor?"

-"Gracias… Pero yo… Sigo sin saber… ¿Cómo podré ayudarlo? No puedo ni imaginar que conozca a alguien capaz de hacer algo así… Vaya… ¡Cielos, es horrible!"

-"Pero la conoce, Lily. De hecho, usted estaba allí cuando ocurrió."

Esta vez, Lily no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora exclamación.

-"¿¡QUÉ?... Pero, pero.. ¿qué dice… acaso se ha vuelto loco?"

-"El hombre de las fotografías es Jim Graham, ¿le suena?"

-"Ya le he dicho que no…"

-"Quizá si viera el aspecto que tenía mientras estaba vivo" -colocó frente a sus ojos una instantánea en la que se apreciaba a un hombre de unos veinticinco años, bastante más favorecido que en las fotografías hechas por el forense de algún depósito de cadáveres. Era muy atractivo, a decir verdad, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

-"Probablemente era modelo." –pensó analizando la postura elegante y arrogante del sujeto.

Lily creyó esta vez haberlo visto en alguna parte. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente de inseguridad que cautivó a Potter. "_No lo hagas, James. Nada de eso_", se dijo mientras golpeaba ligeramente con su dedo índice la fotografía.

-"Espere… Es posible que lo haya visto… Pero no estoy segura… yo, no, no se... yo…"

-"No mienta, Lily."

-"¡No lo hago!" –Protestó y de pronto, pensó que dadas las circunstancias no estaba siendo demasiado paciente con ella-. "Oiga… ¿no debería leerme mis derechos o algo así? Tal vez deba llamar a un abogado, y tengo derecho a una llamada…"

-"No sea tonta, Lily. No está detenida" -dijo, evidentemente molesto por su desconfianza.

-"Entonces, no quiero seguir aquí con esto. Todo esto es… muy raro… Creo que me iré" -estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando la mano del hombre sujetó la suya con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta volverla sentrar en el asiento con rudeza.

-"Siéntese… Por favor, señorita Evans." –dijo el moreno con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa amable.

Lily dudó un segundo. Aceptó cuando los dedos de él aflojaron la presión hasta soltarla totalmente.

-"Está bien. Pero dígame ahora mismo qué está pasando. Explíqueme eso de que yo estaba con ese hombre cuando murió" -exigió con toda la firmeza que su voz le permitía. Él rodeó la mesa y se apoyó en el borde de ella, quedando de pie frente a Lily a una altura desde la que podía vigilarla bien. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho antes de hablar con un tono firme que le puso el bello de la nuca de punta.

-"No murió, Lily, lo asesinaron" –aclaró la situación, ligeramente conmovido cuando percibió el estremecimiento del cuerpo femenino-. "_Usted_ y Jim Graham se alojaron en un motel de las afueras el fin de semana pasado. Incomprensiblemente, Graham se registró con un nombre falso, pero usted fue tan tonta o inocente, o ambas cosas, para no ocultar el suyo. Poco antes de la media noche del viernes pasado, él abonó la cuenta del motel por adelantado. Pagó por todo el fin de semana. Para dos personas, dijo él al encargado. Lily Evans y Niccolo L'Antino, así fue como firmó en el libro de la recepción. A usted nadie la vio entrar ni salir. ¿No le parece extraño? Jim Graham hizo la reserva nada menos que a nombre de su jefe. Y ahora, Graham está muerto y usted viva. ¿Me sigue, señorita Evans?"

-"Yo no…"

-"Usted no sabe el lío en el que está metida, Lily. Pero sepa que si no me cuenta ahora mismo la verdad, necesitará ese abogado al que quería llamar. O peor aún, si no lo hace, es muy probable que lo que necesite sea un sacerdote."

-"¿Para confesarme?" -su pregunta era ridícula, pero es que la situación lo era más.

-"Y para absolverla de sus pecados antes de que pase a mejor vida, señorita Evans" -la asustó intencionadamente, esperando que ella reaccionara al fin y confiara en él-. "En serio, Lily. Quiero ayudarla. Pero tendrá que contármelo todo."

-"¡Pero yo no estuve allí!" –replicó la pelirroja.

-"Estuvo, señorita Evans. Y no era la primera vez. El encargado del motel nos mostró los libros de registro de las seis últimas semanas y su nombre aparece al menos en tres ocasiones" -la miró con cierto desprecio. Aquella chica era una inconsciente o una actriz excelente. Decidió quemar un último cartucho antes de pasar al plan B-. "Lily, tarde o temprano lo averiguaré. Puede ayudarme o puede seguir haciéndose la tonta. Es su vida la que está en peligro. Usted decide."

-"¿Mi vida?" -Lily pestañeó, confusa. Después de meditarlo un instante, abandonó el asiento, retándolo con la mirada a que la detuviera. James no se movió-. "Ah, no… usted no va a convencerme de que conozco a alguien a quien no conozco, de que estuve con ese hombre en ese motel, y mucho menos de que tengo algo que ver con el asesinato de ese hombre."

-"Píenselo bien, Lily" -la instó a reconsiderarlo.

-"No tengo nada que pensar, señor Potter" -respondió con terquedad-. "Jamás he hablado con ese Graham y apenas estoy segura de haberlo visto alguna vez. Y si no he hablado con él, comprenderá que mucho menos he ido a pasar un fin de semana con él en un motel. ¿Quién se cree que soy… Mata Hari… La Viuda Negra…? ¿Acaso le parezco capaz de hacer algo así? Potter, míreme bien… ¿tengo aspecto de salir siquiera con alguien como Graham? Por Dios, ese hombre no me hubiera rozado la mano sin desinfectármela antes..."

James la miró fijamente. A decir verdad, la señorita Evans no parecía el tipo de mujer en la que Jim Graham se fijaría. Desde luego, no podía imaginarla recreando el Kama-Sutra con Jim Graham sobre la cama de ese motel. Pero no podía dejarse engatusar por su mirada ingenua y su apariencia. A estas alturas de su profesión y de su vida personal, ya sabía que no se podía confiar en las mujeres. En ninguna. Y Lily Evans no era una excepción.

-"Le doy media hora para que recoja sus cosas. Vendrá conmigo" –ordenó implacable.

-"No lo haré." –le respondió ella con el mismo tono.

-"¿¡Acaso no lo entiende? Puede haber sido testigo de un asesinato..."

-"¡Pero no lo soy!" –Gimió sin apartarse de la puerta-. "Yo no vi nada…No estuve allí."

-"Es posible. Pero puede que el asesino crea que sí lo estaba. Lo de ese automóvil, anoche…"

-"¿Cree que alguien intentó atropellarme deliberadamente?" -preguntó, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que fuera así.

-"No lo sé..."

-"¡Lo cree!" –exclamó, abriendo los ojos horrorizada ante el descubrimiento-. "Por eso insistió tanto en acompañarme a casa…"

-"Y la acompañé, Lily" -sonrió a medias-. "He pasado toda la noche vigilando su apartamento. Por cierto, sepa que su vecina del cuarto piso, engaña a su marido."

-"¿Cómo que paso...? Un momento, ¿la señora Parker? ¡Eso es imposible!" -dijo, olvidando el tema del que estaban hablando, y recordando de pronto al buen señor Parker-. "Oh, pobre Oliver… Él la adora, ¿sabe? Hace turnos dobles en la fábrica donde trabaja solo para contentarla y comprarle regalos. Dice que algún día habrá ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarle a su mujer una gran casa con jardín en un barrio bonito en las afueras de la ciudad."

-"Seguro que es un buen tipo" -reconoció James, sintiéndose inexplicablemente afectado por la bondad de aquella mujer. Alguien quería matarla, pero a ella solo le preocupaba que la señora Parker le fuera infiel a su marido-. "Pero ella lo engaña con un chico que podría ser su hijo. Cabello castaño largo, a la altura de los hombros, ojos claros, delgado, no muy alto. Quizá viva en el mismo edificio. Usó una llave para entrar."

-"Por la descripción, podría ser ese chico… Martin Crandall" –Se frotó el mentón pensativa-. "Él y otro universitario comparten departamento en el sexto piso. ¡Quien iba a decirlo!... ¿Y cómo sabe que Martin no subía simplemente a su apartamento?"

-"El señor Parker salió del edificio a eso de las veintidós cuarenta y cinco. La señora Parker lo despidió con un beso desde su ventana. Crandall fumaba en la calle y el señor Parker lo saludó al pasar cinco minutos despues y nada más verlo desaparecer, Crandall entró rápidamente al edificio a eso de las . Poco después, a eso de las veintidós cuarenta y ocho ambos se estaban desnudando en el dormitorio del departamento de los Parker. Pude verlos desde la misma ventana desde donde ella acababa de despedir a su marido."

-"Vaya, qué mala suerte… Oliver Parker es un buen hombre, y adora a su mujer" –repitió ella tristemente. James recordó repentinamente que no estaba allí para consolarla porque el mundo la decepcionara.

-"Es mejor que venga conmigo, Lily, créame."

-"No puedo…"

-"Ya hemos hablado con el señor L'Antino. No debe preocuparse por su empleo."

-"¿Le ha dicho al señor L'Antino que soy sospechosa de asesinato?" -preguntó atónita.

Ahora sí que tenía que preocuparse por su regreso a San Jorge. De un modo u otro, su corta experiencia fuera de su pueblo natal había tocado su fin. Lo más probable es que no regresara allí directamente, quizá pasaría primero por algún correccional de mujeres donde alguna chica que la doblaría en peso y estatura, le daría unas cuantas lecciones sobre corte y confección… cosiéndole los botones de la camisa a la piel. O peor aún, su madre la visitaría cada domingo para recordarle lo ventajoso que podía haber sido aceptar a Stuart Wilson como esposo.

-"Estoy acabada. Florence McKendrie ya debe estar celebrándolo."

-"No sea tonta, Lily" -James apartó la mirada de ella, pues llevaba varios segundos fascinado con la expresión cómica de su cara-. "Nadie ha dicho que usted sea sospechosa. Y por otro lado, alguien que está muerto firmó con el nombre de Nicollo L'Antino en el motel. Su jefe tenía derecho a saberlo. De hecho, puede incluso que él fuera realmente el objetivo del asesino. Solo le hemos contado que quizá usted sea testigo de un delito y que necesitamos que se ausente por un tiempo para protegerla. Por su parte, el señor L'Antino ha aceptado que le asignemos protección hasta que este asunto se aclare."

-"Pero Wen… mi compañera de piso, ella podría quedarse conmigo mientras…"

-"¿Se refiere a Wendoline Alberta Hudson, la chica de los anuncios de la ropa interior de sabores?" -la interrumpió secamente.

Lily asintió. A Wen siempre le había avergonzado aquel pequeño desliz en su carrera como modelo.

-"Ella debía regresar hoy de…"

-"Las Vegas, lo sabemos. Una compañera suya nos habló de su amiga."

-"Entiendo…" -lo miró con rabia-. "Han estado investigándome, ¿no es así? ¿Y dice que no soy sospechosa?"

-"No sea ridícula, Lily. Solo intentamos que nadie le haga daño."

-"Pero no me cree cuando le digo que jamás he estado en ese motel y que no conozco a ese Jim Graham" -le espetó, abriendo la puerta con violencia.

-"¿Acaso se le ocurre alguna razón por la que alguien querría suplantar su personalidad?" -Potter había hecho la pregunta sin convicción. La reacción de ella, al encogerse de hombros, le sirvió como respuesta. La observó con fijeza nuevamente… Diablos, ella no era una chica corriente jugando a ser frívola y superficial, la gente no imitaba a las chicas como ella. La gente ni siquiera reparaba en chicas como Lily Evans, no muy bonitas y demasiado parlanchinas. Excepto él, quien se sentía profundamente intrigado por sus ojos verdes y su pelo rojo desordenado-. "La esperaré en los aparcamientos. Si no viene, subiré a buscarla personalmente."

-"¿Es una orden?" -inquirió, molesta por su tono autoritario.

-"Me temo que sí, Lily. Y por favor, no haga tonterías."

-"¿Qué cree que voy a hacer, escapar por la ventana del baño?" -Lily apretó los puños con rabia-. "Señor Potter… Puede que usted sea muy listo, pero le diré una cosa... No sabe nada de mí, no sabe nada de mi vida. No puede mirarme con esa expresión de perro sabueso y darme órdenes como si fuera mi padre… Y no puede decirme que tengo que resignarme a tenerlo pegado a mis faldas el resto de mi vida… No, señor, no puede…"

-"No pretendo ser su custodio el resto de su vida, Lily" -sonrió contra su voluntad. Ella estaba realmente encantadora con aquellos puntitos brillantes en los ojos y las mejillas encendidas. Borró la sonrisa de inmediato al ver como ella apretaba los labios furiosa-. "Solo mientras dure la investigación, solo hasta que sepamos más de la situación y si esto la puede perjudicar. Después, le prometo que no volverá a ver mi cara de… ¿cómo ha dicho antes…, ahh si, perro sabueso."

-"Oh, ¡váyase al diablo, Potter!"

-"Recuerde, Lily. Media hora, ni un minuto más. Si no está en el estacionamiento pasado ese tiempo, la bajaré en brazos delante de sus compañeros y le haré pasar la mayor vergüenza que pueda recordar, ¿ha comprendido?"

-"Sí, sí… maldito idiota insensible…" -masculló mientras se dirigía a su casillero para recoger sus objetos personales.

**Continuara... **

**Nota de la Autora: **

**Buenas a todos! Hay no saben lo feliz que me han hecho con todos sus comentarios... soy feliz, feliz, feliz! Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, me han encantado! WoW! A que no es un montón 29 en un primer capítulo? Jejeje, estoy pero súper emocionada con esto! **

**Como pueden ver nos hemos enterado un poco de porque James esta interesado en conocer a Lily, de ahora en más tendrán que estar juntos y no creo que esto vaya a terminar muy bien que se diga, al final parecía que se llevaban tan bien en el primer capítulo y ahora que paso... ¿ya se agarran como perro y gato? Jejeje será que se dieron cuenta q son muy distintos. Qué opinan sobre el asesinato? Tendrá algo que ver Lily con todo esto? Cómo rayos termino metida en semejante lio? Todo esto se ira respondiendo a su debido tiempo jojojo... **

**Ahh quiero hacer una aclaración, la verdad no me acuerdo el nombre de quien lo dijo en sus reviews, y la verdad ya varios me lo han comentado por mails y MSN... no es que Lily fuera la versión pelirroja de 'Betty la fea', ¡Por dios claro que no! Solo quise decir que no es una belleza despampanante con cuerpo de modelo. Es una chica normal, con un cuerpo normal, con una personalidad tímida con los hombres pero con carácter muy fuerte... solo eso, okis? Bueno, espero que esto no lo tomen mal, solo quería aclarar, no quiero que se imaginen a Una Lily tan fea, solo normal... **

**Bien, aclarado este tema, solo me resta volverles a agradecer por su reviews, pedirles que con este capítulo sean igual (o más jeje) de generosos con sus comentarios, y desearles lo mejor. Nos vemos pronto! Cuídense mucho! Un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.- **

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **

**PD: Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas!**


	3. Capítulo 3:Entre sostenes,gatos y medias

**Declaimer: **Este fic esta basado en la historia "Relación Peligrosa" de Ebony Clarck, yo solo la adapte un poco a los personajes de JK. Ante cualquier demanda, comunicarse con mi abogado...

"**Amor en Custodia"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo 3**

"**Entre sostenes con relleno, medias agujereadas y gatos deformes"**

Lily entró en el coche de Potter sin dejar de pensar que todo aquello debía ser un tremendo error y que todo esto debía estar sucediéndole a otra persona. En algún lugar del planeta existía otra Lillian Louise Evans, una que había metido la pata al juntarse con un tipo que ahora estaba en el depósito de cadáveres de la policía y que sin embargo, no tenía que sufrir la mirada acusadora de ese detective antipático. Estaba segura que era así.

Casi había anochecido. Vio como Potter conducía silenciosamente en dirección a su apartamento a pesar de que ella no le había dado su dirección. Realmente, la había seguido todo el tiempo. Al llegar, se metió a toda prisa en el ascensor, ignoró a la señora Parker cuando pasó junto a ella y abrió con rapidez la puerta de su departamento, sonriendo cuando algo peludo le pasó entre las piernas. Lanzó el bolso sobre el sofá y se inclinó para acariciarlo.

-"¿Wen…? ¿Wen…?"

Nadie contestó a su enérgica llamada. Lily suspiró.

-"Hola, Minino" -acarició nuevamente al animal y se volvió hacia Potter, haciéndole un gesto para que pasara-. "Oh, no se preocupe. No muerde. Es un encanto, siempre sale a recibirme, ¿verdad que sí, precioso?"

"_Como no. Sabía que tendría un gato. Y que me aspen si no es el más feo que he visto en mi vida_", pensó con cierto fastidio el moreno, mientras se tocaba la nariz para sofocar un estornudo.

-"¿Se ha resfriado, Potter?" -preguntó ella mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y tomaba al gato en brazos para hacerle unas caricias. Al pobre animal le faltaba la mitad de una oreja y tenía una especie de desprendimiento de retina en uno de sus ojos grises. Seguramente resultado de alguna pelea con algún otro gato callejero. A decir verdad, su aspecto era grotesco, con todo aquel pelo negro y blanco al que faltaban mechones irregulares en la zona del lomo. Sin embargo, ella le mimaba como si el bicho fuera descendiente directo de aquel gato negro que acompañaba a la bruja Sabrina en la televisión.

-"Soy alérgico a los gatos" -contestó, contrariado porque a la señorita Evans parecía alegrarle la noticia-. "¿Cómo se llama?"

-"Minino" -Lily dejó al gato en el suelo y lo miró, retándolo a espantarlo cuando rozó con su cola las piernas del hombre.

-"¿Tiene un gato que se llama 'Minino'?"

-"Ajá… Aunque en realidad, no lo tengo yo sola. Wen lo recogió una noche después que lo encontrara moribundo en el portal. Algún desgraciado se había divertido haciéndole 'eso' y lo había abandonado allí al ver que Wen se disponía a entrar. Debía sentirse especialmente sensible esa noche para hacer algo así porque ella odia los gatos, como usted."

-"Yo no los odio" -se defendió, molesto por su observación, añadió-. "Soy alérgico, ya se lo he dicho."

-"Bueno, da igual. Wen no los soporta" –se encogió de hombros-. "Pero esa noche su novio o algo así, la había dejado plantada… En resumen, tomo a 'Minino' y lo trajo al apartamento. Después, yo lo llevé al veterinario y cuando descubrí que Wen jamás asumiría la responsabilidad de alimentarlo cada día, lo adopté. Cuido de él desde entonces. Lo que me hace recordar…"

La siguió mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de que ella había apagado el contestador del teléfono con desastroso disimulo. La lucecita roja del aparato dejó de parpadear cuando ella paso a su lado.

-"Debes estar hambriento" -llenó un recipiente de dos compartimentos con leche y comida de lata respectivamente, y se colocó en cuclillas para animar al animal a degustar su suculenta cena. Tras asegurarse que Minino quedaba satisfecho, se irguió y poniendo los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura, clavó en él su mirada curiosa-. "¿Y bien, Potter?"

-"¿Y bien, qué?" -James arqueó las cejas, divertido en el fondo por la pésima interpretación de la mujer.

-"Ya lo ha visto" –señaló a su alrededor-. "Puede que 'Minino' le parezca un peligroso delincuente del mundo del hampa de los gatos, pero es inofensivo. Y aparte de eso… A mi me parece que este apartamento es bastante seguro. Así que ya puede marcharse."

Él abrió la nevera como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra. Observó con desagrado que la dieta de Lily Evans era el fiel reflejo de ella misma. Una chica de pueblo que sobrevivía en la gran ciudad como podía y que quizá se mezclaba con quien no debía. Un desastre. Una porción de pizza de peperoni a la que faltaban un par de mordiscos, dos rollitos de primavera precocinados, algunas latas abiertas a medio usar y un par de trozos de pastel de chocolate. La miró y se apartó cuando ella cerró la nevera con brusquedad.

-"Está bien, lo confieso. No se cocinar. ¿Es un delito?" -inquirió, ocultando rápidamente un cartón de leche agria que acababa de descubrir junto al microondas-. "Además, siempre como afuera. Y Wen está siguiendo una dieta que comenzó desde los trece años… Ya sabe, barras energéticas y agua mineral. Ella tiene que cuidarse, por su profesión, ¿me entiende?… Pero le encanta ver como atiborro mi cuerpo con toda esta porquería. Y yo jamás defraudo a una amiga…Y además, bueno, no le interesa."

-"Solo quería tomar algo."

-"Oh… ¿Un refresco, quizá?" –no se lo dijo. Pero en su última crisis, Wen había terminado con las reservas de alcohol. Y todo por un tipo presumido que seguro que ni siquiera la merecía…

James se apoyó en la mesa y con un movimiento felino, atrapó la lata de gaseosa que ella le lanzaba.

-"Así que su amiga Wen no ha regresado de ese viaje" -comentó con fingida indiferencia.

-"Estoy segura de que llegará de un momento a otro" -mintió. La conocía lo bastante para saber que si no estaba allí, ya no la vería aquella noche. O su vuelo se había retrasado o había decidido quedarse en Las Vegas unos días más. Claro que no se lo diría a Potter. Solo le faltaba que quisiera quedarse toda la noche para fastidiarla con sus preguntas. Levantó las manos y las fue agitando en dirección a la puerta, en un gracioso gesto que pretendía recordarle donde estaba la salida-. "Bueno, señor Potter. Ha sido muy amable al acompañarme. Pero ahora… Me gustaría darme una ducha y acostarme. Adiós, señor Potter."

Ducha… Acostarse… Ambas palabras hicieron que James se atragantara con el refresco. Al momento, recompuso su expresión para mirarla con aquella mirada suspicaz que parecía querer leer en el interior de sus ojos.

-"¿Me ha oído, Potter?"

-"Perfectamente, Lily, pero no iré a ninguna parte. No puedo dejarla sola, dadas las circunstancias" -anunció con toda calma, a pesar de que ella había enrojecido de furia al escuchar la primera frase.

-"Ah, no… Usted no se quedará, ni pensarlo… No pasará la noche aquí" -Lily agitó la cabeza varias veces y caminó hacia la puerta. Él la seguía con la mirada-. "Le juro que no iré a ninguna parte…Oiga, le prometo que no haré ninguna tontería y repasaré mentalmente esas fotografías que me enseñó durante toda la noche, incluso las del tipo muerto… Pero no puede quedarse."

-"Sí puedo, Lily" -le mostró fugazmente su placa, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-"Pero… Minino, eso es… Usted es alérgico, ¿recuerda?" –ella lo apuntó con el dedo y Potter se rascó instintivamente la incipiente barba que comenzaba a crecer-. "Créame, Potter… Se pondrá fatal. Le saldrá un sarpullido terrible y no podrá respirar bien… He visto a gente retorcerse en el suelo de impotencia y rascarse hasta levantarse la piel…"

-"Lily… Me quedo." -la interrumpió con tono cortante.

-"Está bien… ¡maldito cabezota!... ¡Entonces me iré yo!" -abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo al salir. James miró su reloj y esperó pacientemente. Si no se equivocaba con ella, no tardaría en recapacitar. La escuchó maldecir al otro lado. Bien. Treinta segundos. Ahora ella mascullaba algo entre dientes. Mejor. Abrió la puerta y se apartó para hacerla pasar. Lily lo miraba como si acabara de comprender que nunca se libraría de él.

-"Yo vivo aquí…" -murmuró, clavando los ojos en sus propios pies-. "No puedo marcharme… No puedo dejar a Minino solo… ¿quién se ocuparía de él hasta que Wen vuelva? Y esa idiota de Carrie Parker, engañando al pobre Oliver… debo hablar con ella… Y además, yo… No tengo a donde ir."

Eso no era del todo cierto. Siempre podía regresar a San Jorge, con mamá y Stuart Wilson. Pero, ¿cómo le explicaría a su madre que había regresado porque huía de un supuesto asesino que probablemente quería enviarla a hacer compañía al pobre y difunto Jim Graham? Aquello le provocaría un infarto. Suspiró, sintiéndose acorralada.

-"Lily" -la llamó y por primera vez después de aquel encuentro en la cafetería, su voz sonó amable. Unos dedos fuertes la obligaron a levantar la barbilla para mirarla. Se mordió los labios, avergonzada porque su contacto la había hecho enrojecer de verguenza. Él los apartó enseguida-. "Usted cuide de Minino, y yo cuidaré de usted, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella lo pensó un instante. Era agradable que un tipo atractivo se dirigiera a ella en aquellos términos para variar. Aunque, por otro lado… ¡Qué tontería! James Potter solo se interesaba por ella porque cumplía con su deber.

-"Está bien" -se metió en su dormitorio y regresó al momento con unas mantas y una almohada. Las tiró al suelo, muy cerca de él-. "Le diría que utilizara la cama de Wen. Pero no quiero que la asuste si regresa en mitad de la noche. Puede dormir en el sofá."

-"El sofá estará bien" -aceptó, recogiendo las mantas y doblándolas bajo el brazo.

-"Dejaré que se quede solo por esta noche, Potter" -puntualizó-. "Mañana en cuanto amanezca, quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, ¿lo ha entendido?"

-"Lily…"

-"No, no, no…" -ella no le dejó continuar-. "Si no soy sospechosa y no estoy detenida, no hay ninguna ley que me obligue a tenerlo cerca, ¿me equivoco? No puede retenerme contra mi voluntad, Potter. Lo sabe muy bien."

-"Puedo pedir una orden judicial, señorita Evans" -se enfrentó a ella y durante una fracción de segundo, el movimiento sensual de aquellos pequeños labios que se abrían para protestar lo hipnotizó. Apartó la mirada con rapidez, molesto consigo mismo por dejar que provocara en él aquella extraña sensación. Añadió con tono cortante-. "La obstrucción a la Justicia sí es un delito."

-"Oh… ¡Váyase al diablo, Potter…! Escuchándolo, me siento como 'Lily, la descuartizadora'… ¿Quién se ha creído que es, 'James, el Sucio'? Sepa que no me impresiona su placa."

James reprimió una sonrisa. Realmente, Lily Evans era una chica… ¿cómo decirlo…? ¿distinta? Alguien quería asesinarla, pero lejos de llorar, ella se preocupaba por su vecina infiel y por su gato horrible.

-"Lily, dése esa ducha" -ella obedeció y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, no sin antes volverse hacia él para tener, como ya sospechaba que era habitual en ella, la última palabra-. "¿Sí, señorita Evans?"

-"Lo haré. Pero no porque usted me lo ordene, James Potter. Lo haré porque me apetece hacerlo."

-"Buena chica."

En respuesta, ella cerró la puerta del baño con un fuerte golpe. James echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Lily tenía dibujos y muñecos de aquel oso amarillo de los dibujos animados por todas partes. En la puerta del dormitorio, en la nevera, en las estanterías… La imaginó durmiendo con uno de aquellos camisones infantiles estampados... Sonrió ante la imagen que vio en su cabeza. Lily Evans solo era una niña perdida en un mundo de adultos. Supo que debía protegerla, que tenia que hacerlo por ella. Deseaba protegerla… Pero ella tenía que mostrarse más receptiva o la enviaría al diablo y tendría que arreglárselas solita.

O o o o o O 

Lily se mordió los labios mientras decidía si se acercaba o no. Había amanecido dos horas atrás pero dejó las luces apagadas para no despertarlo. Bueno, la verdad, mirando bien a ese Potter, así dormido no parecía tan fiero. Más bien, le recordaba a la dulce Bella Durmiente de los cuentos.

Aunque roncaba...

Sonrió para sus adentros. Bien. Puede que solo fuera un tipo corriente aunque lo bastante atractivo para que ella hubiera pasado la noche en vela recordando el tacto de sus manos. Pero a ella no le gustaba. Eso era evidente. James Potter solo la consideraba otra jovencita atolondrada por la que debía jugarse el pellejo una vez más. Y además, lo cierto es que no le apetecía para nada pasar la vergüenza de tener que explicarle qué hacía su ropa interior allí. No le apetecía que aquel tipo que la criticaba todo el tiempo con la mirada, descubriera que también tenía el defecto de dejar su ropa tirada porque ella y Wen nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre donde colocar el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Se acercó sigilosamente. No parecía peligroso. Potter respiraba acompasadamente, lo que indicaba que debía estar teniendo algún sueño apacible que por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con su ropa interior perdida. Lily arrugó la nariz con disgusto al ver el bretel deshilachado del sujetador asomando bajo el cuerpo del hombre. Vaya… Minino había vuelto a utilizarlo como juguete. Tiró de la prenda con cuidado, deslizándola bajo la espalda musculosa del policía. Casi la tenía, solo unos centímetros más… De repente, unos dedos como garfios se cerraron sobre su muñeca y Lily apretó los párpados con fuerza, cuando sintió como algo frío y duro se aplastaba sobre su frente.

-"¿Evans…?"

Ella fue abriendo los ojos, poco a poco, al tiempo que su boca se abría para protestar y sus ojos se bizcaban al comprobar que no era una ilusión. No lo había imaginado. El cañón de un arma apuntaba entre sus ojos, justo entre las cejas. El brillo del acero la cegó momentáneamente. No podía creerlo… ¡Le estaba apuntando con su pistola! Se quedó muy quieta, rezando porque ese Potter no fuera otro de esos policías sicóticos con algún trauma ocasionado por los años de servicio, como los que salían en los reality-shows de la madrugada. Imaginó que él disparaba contra ella y la llenaba de plomo y el sofá preferido de Wen quedaba lleno de su sangre y tejido cerebral. Con el mal genio que tenía últimamente Wen era muy capaz de arrancarle la piel a Potter solo por el sofá. Ni pensar en lo que haría si se cargaba a su mejor amiga de un balazo.

-"Por favor, no me mate…" -dijo con un hilo de voz-. "Yo solo quería recuperar mi… mi…"

En un movimiento felino James se incorporó en el sofá, apartó el arma de su cabeza y la guardó en la funda de piel bajo la axila, ajustando la correa alrededor del pecho. La miraba como si ella fuera una demente extremadamente peligrosa.

-"¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?" -Potter controlaba a duras penas su enfado-. "¡Le pude haber volado la cabeza!"

-"¿Yo me he vuelto loca…?" -Lily se apartó de un salto, ocultando en el bolsillo de sus jeans la prenda que había estado a punto de costarle la vida-. "Óigame bien… ¡Es usted quien me apuntaba con eso!"

-"¿Nadie la ha dicho nunca que no puede acercarse a traición a un policía semidormido?" –le espetó, restregándose los ojos y la cara como si aún no pudiera creer que aquello fuera la realidad-. "¿Es que quiere que la maten?"

-"En realidad, no. Pero ya veo que estando usted cerca, tengo una posibilidad de uno contra cien de mantenerme con vida" -replicó, sarcástica.

-"¡No me diga!" -Potter contuvo el impulso inicial de propinarle unos cuantos azotes para enseñar a aquella mujer a no meterse con los de su estatura. Pero al instante, supo que su interpretación de policía con modales de chico malo no daría resultado con ella. Aquella señorita Evans no parecía temerle. Ni a él ni a su preciosa Tammy, que era el nombre cariñoso con el que había bautizado a su arma reglamentaria. Aún así, quiso dejar bien claro quien estaba al mando. La apuntó con su dedo índice-. "Quizá, si no tuviera esa extraña fijación de abalanzarse sobre hombres indefensos, estaría a salvo, señorita Evans."

-"¿Que yo qué?… Pero, ¿quién diablos se ha creído?... Sepa que no me he abalanzado contra usted" -aclaró, avergonzada por lo que él estaba sugiriendo-. "Solo quería…"

-"Ya se. Recuperar su…" -con un ágil movimiento, metió sus dedos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de ella y observó la prenda. Por su expresión, Lily supo que le divertía la situación-. "¿Qué es esto…un sostén? ¿Con relleno…? Lily… Usted es una buena chica, ¿verdad?"

-"Deme eso" -se lo quitó de un manotazo, odiándolo por el modo en que contenía una sonrisa-. "No tiene gracia."

-"Yo diría que sí. He estado a punto de pegarle un tiro a la mujer que se supone debo proteger. Y todo, por un sostén raído y con relleno que está para que lo tiren al tacho de la basura. Sí, Lily, aunque no le parezca es muy gracioso."

-"¡Váyase al diablo!"

-"Por desgracia para usted, señorita Evans, no me pienso ir a ningún sitio, soy su custodio hasta q hable con mi superior, y eso es igual a no separarme de usted hasta entonces" -se burló mientras contemplaba los inútiles esfuerzos de ella por ocultar el resto de la ropa que iba recogiendo de debajo del sofá. Se inclinó y tomó una media púrpura con agujeros en uno de los extremos, sacudiéndolo ante los ojos de ella con burla-. "¿Lily… necesita que le preste dinero?"

-"Qué chistoso..." -ella se lo arrebató con brusquedad-. "Me gustan así, ¿vale? Y no. No necesito nada de usted, Potter. Lo único que necesitaba era recuperar mi ropa antes de que un tipo sin escrúpulos y sin el más mínimo respeto por la intimidad husmease en mis cosas para burlarse de mí. Solo eso."

-"Así que se trataba de eso" -James se masajeó la nuca, recordando que el bonito sofá de Lily Evans era cualquier cosa menos cómodo. Añadió con el mismo tono irónico-. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo, Lily? Soy un caballero. Hubiera cerrado los ojos mientras usted recogía su atrevida lencería."

-"Bah…"

-"Es cierto, Lily. Lo hubiera hecho" -su expresión se volvió más seria esta vez. La miró a los ojos fijamente-. "Pero lo que no deber hacer jamás, es sorprender a un hombre armado, y mucho menos uno dormido ¿Lo promete?"

-"¡Oh, cállese, ¿quiere!" -Lily le dio la espalda, convencida en el fondo de que él estaba en lo cierto. Había sido un tremendo error. Pero no dejaría que la hiciera sentir como una tonta por ello el resto de su vida-. "¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Siempre ha sido así de antipático? ¿No cree en Santa Claus, los reyes magos, el ratón Pérez…? ¿Nunca le han dado una sorpresa, ni siquiera cuando era niño…?"

-"Nunca, Lily" -el tono seco de él le decía que no mentía-. "A los cinco años, descubrí que el ratoncito ese era mi padre, que se metía de noche en mi cuarto para colocarme una moneda debajo de la almohada. Fue una enorme decepción, créame. Nunca lo superé... Y para que lo sepa, odio la Navidad. Soy alérgico al muérdago, detesto que me hagan regalos y no creo en esas tonterías del espíritu navideño. Y si un tipo gordo con barba blanca y vestido de rojo se mete por mi chimenea sin permiso en medio de la noche, lo convierto en un colador sin pensármelo dos veces. Sin contemplaciones. Por eso sigo con vida, ¿entiende?"

-"Vaya… Sí que he tenido suerte" -Lily pensó que la vida de Potter debía ser terriblemente aburrida. Le pareció que las personas como él no confiaban en nadie, ni siquiera en chicas que tenían un gato deforme y que usaban la ropa interior hasta que se caía a pedazos.

-"Mucha suerte" -reconoció él y desvió la mirada hacia donde ella clavaba sus ojos abiertos y brillantes-. "Lily… ¿se encuentra bien?"

-"Oh… sí… eso creo" -titubeó, pensando en lo desagradable que había sido tener aquella pistola tan cerca de su cabeza. Tragó saliva, haciendo más ruido del que deseaba-. "Vaya… Nunca había visto un arma tan… cerca."

-"Siento haberla asustado" -ahora, James parecía sincero. No podía evitar que la expresión asustada y curiosa de ella despertara su compasión. Pero no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Aunque las apariencias eran tan… Pero no. Lily Evans no era lo que aparentaba. No era una inocente chica de pueblo que desconocía los excesos de la vida en la ciudad, el sexo y porqué no, tal vez las drogas. Como mínimo, ella había conocido a ese Graham que ahora dormía en el depósito de cadáveres. Como mínimo, sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a un hombre cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes que invitaban a perderse en ellos. Se regañó mentalmente. Quería besarla, probar su sabor. Solo para pasar la prueba de fuego y demostrarse a sí mismo que aquello no era más que parte de su trabajo. Es que esa pelirroja lo inquietaba… Le ponía furioso que ella se tomara el hecho de que alguien quisiera matarla como lo más natural del mundo. Le sorprendía que ella no fuera otra tonta histérica y malcriada, sollozando porque se había roto una uña. Se inclinó sobre ella y Lily cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

Potter era lo bastante alto como para que a su lado, ella pareciera tan insignificante como un insecto. ¿Y si estaba loco? Aquella placa que él le había mostrado como credencial… ¿Era auténtica? Bueno, en realidad, nunca había visto una de verdad. Es decir, nadie la había detenido antes. Y Potter… Bueno, no era un detective gordo con la camiseta sudada y una incipiente calva. Potter era mmm… atractivo. No. No era exactamente eso. Él era… muy atractivo. Abrió ligeramente uno de sus párpados para analizar sus facciones. Vaya… sí que era guapo. No como esos tipos que posaban para el calendario de L'Antino y que Wen solía invitar al apartamento. Esos eran sencillamente irreales. De otro planeta. Tan bien peinaditos, con la manicura hecha y la piel tersa como la de un bebé. Ella siempre se escondía en su cuarto hasta que se marchaban por temor a que al verla en su estado natural, con zapatillas y pijama desteñido, gritaran como en aquella película en la que los extraterrestres invadían la tierra apoderándose de los cuerpos de humanos. En una ocasión, Dylan Murphy, un joven de ojos azules y cuerpo de escultura griega, había pensado que se había equivocado de apartamento al despertar y descubrirla tomando sus cereales en el salón, había fruncido el ceño y, todavía desnudo, había lanzado una exclamación de horror antes de decir: _"dime que esto es una pesadilla y que no me acosté contigo anoche_". Por supuesto, ella había dejado que sufriera un par de minutos antes de confesarle que Wen había tenido que salir temprano para una sesión de fotos. Pero había sido divertido ver como el pobre Dylan palidecía. Aunque ahora, no era divertido que James Potter se inclinara sobre ella como si fuera a estrangularla y encima… Oh, no… él metía las manos en su bolsillo y…

-"Me parece que esto también le pertenece."

Lily abrió los ojos de pronto al escuchar su voz grave muy cerca de su oído.

-"No es bueno que las parejas anden por separado, ¿no cree?"

Lily asintió, notando como los dedos de él se movían fugazmente en el interior de su bolsillo para introducir en el otro de sus calcetines agujereados. Después, tomó aire y lo soltó en un exagerado suspiro que no pudo controlar.

-"¿Seguro que está bien, Lily?"

-"Perfectamente" -ella le dio la espalda-. "Pero no me gustan las armas. Concretamente, no me gusta que me apunten con ellas. Así que ya puede pensar en algo para deshacerse de ella si quiere tomar una taza de café en mi cocina."

-"¿Está chiflada, Evans?" - no era una pregunta, él ya había dado por sentado que era así. Añadió con tono sarcástico-. "¿Y qué espera que haga si el asesino de Graham nos sorprende? ¿Golpearlo con su sostén con relleno hasta dejarlo inconsciente?"

Lily no contestó. Le dirigió una mirada helada que no admitía discusión.

-"Lo lamento, Lily. No puedo desprenderme de 'Tammy'" -insistió Potter, temiendo que ella no daría su brazo a torcer y tendrían problemas.

-"¿Tammy?" -arqueó las cejas sin comprender.

-"Tammy" -repitió él, tocando ligeramente con los dedos el arma que guardaba en la funda de piel-. "Oiga, ya se que tiene intención de discutir por cada cosa que diga hasta que nos hagamos viejos, pero, ¿no podríamos hacer una pausa hasta después del desayuno? Me muero de hambre."

-"Ni hablar. Ni sueñe que pienso tenerlo cerca tanto tiempo" –Lily caminó hasta la cocina, ignorando que la seguía. Sacó un tazón y vertió una buena cantidad de cereales, y los mastico con fuerza sin importarle que el hombre la observara perplejo. Habló con la boca llena, una de las cosas que su madre le había enseñado a no hacer y que desobedecía por una buena causa: hacer salir corriendo a ese hombre de su apartamento-. "Y deje que le diga algo, James Potter… Usted no me da miedo. Puede que se comporte como un energúmeno, pero sepa que me crié en un pueblo donde los chicos tiraban piedras a las chicas al salir de la escuela y pegaban trocitos de lagartija secos debajo del pupitre. No me intimida… Y su querida Tammy tampoco."

-"Así que una chica dura..." -se burlaba de ella, otra vez-. "¿Es por eso su adicción a los spray anti-violadores?"

-"No se haga el gracioso, Potter" -advirtió y enrojeció cuando él se apropió de la única taza de café que quedaba y la tomaba de un trago, mirándola con expresión retadora. Minino los miraba a ambos, esperando que uno de los dos recordara que existía y escuchara su estómago rugir de hambre.

-"Parece que su gato piojoso tiene hambre, Lily" -comentó él con indiferencia y dejó que el animal metiera su hocico en su taza vacía. Minino olió el resto de café y se apartó con cara de pocos amigos-. "Será mejor que le de algo de comer o tendré que pegarle un tiro antes de que intente devorarnos."

-"No es un gato piojoso" -lo defendió y abrió uno de los armarios para buscar una de las latas preferidas del animal-. "Aquí esta… Mmm… Trocitos de pescado y pollo…"

Abrió la lata y antes de vaciarla en el plato de Minino, se detuvo frente a Potter, apuntándolo con el tenedor.

-"¿Tiene apetito, Potter?" - preguntó, torciendo los labios en una mueca divertida.

-"Lily… ¿Quiere que ese bicho horrible y yo compartamos el desayuno? ¿Está bromeando, no?" -lo cierto es que James ya se sentía de mejor humor. Lily Evans podía estar metida en problemas muy serios, pero tenía algo que no tenían los demás testigos a los que había protegido antes. Ella tenía un encanto natural, un modo especial de dirigirse a él, con el aplomo de un cobarde hacia el patíbulo y la sonrisa a flor de piel haciendo hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo. ¡Maldición! No tenía que sentir simpatía hacia ella, solo tenía que mantenerla con vida. Chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

-"Oh, vamos… No sea tan arisco, Potter. Solo pretendía romper el hielo" -Lily se lavó las manos y después, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para mirarlo con fijeza-. "Está bien. Puede asearse un poco si quiere antes de irse."

-"Lily…"

-"No, no, no…" -ella adivinaba lo que seguía-. "Le dije que se quedaría solo una noche. Wen debe estar a punto de llegar y yo…"

James se dirigió hacia el contestador, lo encendió y pulsó el botón que reproducía los mensajes. Al instante, Lily corrió hacia él para apagarlo de inmediato.

-"¿Qué cree que está haciendo?" -le espetó, furiosa-. "¿La palabra 'intimidad' le sugiere algo, señor Potter?"

Él la apartó con amabilidad y se interpuso entre ella y el contestador. Lo encendió nuevamente y arqueó una ceja al escuchar una voz sensual aunque algo desesperada. ¿Wen? Por la expresión de Lily, supo que se trataba de su amiga.

-"¿Cómo se atreve…?" -Lily se tapó los oídos. Comprendiendo inmediatamente lo estúpido de su reacción cubrió con las manos las orejas del hombre. La segunda reacción fue aún más estúpida. James abrió la boca, sorprendido y la miro con una ceja alzada.

"_Pero, ¿qué…?_" Sujetó las manos de Lily por las muñecas y las mantuvo a buen recaudo mientras el mensaje se reproducía

-"Le digo que no puede hacer eso… ¡Es mi teléfono, mi mensaje, mí…!"

-"¡Lily… cállese!" -él la empujó con suavidad, haciéndola caer sobre el sofá. Apenas podía entender lo que Wen decía. Solo frases sueltas, pero quizá la señorita Evans tuviera una explicación convincente para todo aquello.

"_Lily, perdóname… No intentes localizarme… un buen lío… me pondré en contacto contigo…_"

Todo entre sollozos. Imposible entender una sola palabra más. Lo escuchó un par de veces, mientras Lily pataleaba en el sofá y la mantenía quietecita con una sola mano. Al terminar, clavó en ella sus ojos de… ¿cómo lo había llamado?... perro sabueso.

-"Con que su amiga estaba a punto de llegar, ¿eh?… Lily, ¿por casualidad, hay algo que quiera contarme que se haya olvidado de mencionar?"

-"No. Pero si me suelta en este instante no demandaré al departamento de policía" -rechinó los dientes al hablar.

-"¿Demandarme? ¿Y puede decirme porqué, señorita Evans?" -James pensó que tal vez se estaba excediendo en su papel. Pero por otro lado… Lily se veía encantadora luchando inútilmente contra su brazo para escapar de su prisión.

-"Lo sabe muy bien. ¿O tampoco le suena la palabra 'secuestro'? Por lo que se, es un delito federal, Potter" -le gritó, procurando parecer valiente y controlando el temblor de sus labios.

-"También lo es ocultar pruebas a la policía en una investigación por homicidio" -añadió con ironía-. "¿Alguna otra duda, señorita inteligente?"

Lily se mordió los labios. La rabia le impedía pensar con sensatez. Wen estaba en un lío, otra vez. Pero mientras ese hombre se pegara a ella como su sombra, su amiga no buscaría su ayuda. Cuando solo tenía quince años, Wen había sido detenida por complicidad en el robo en unos grandes almacenes. En realidad, ella no había tenido nada que ver. Pero la chica que iba con ella había huido antes de que los agentes de policía pudieran comprobar que era ella quien había sustraído algunas prendas. Wen odiaba correr. En general, odiaba cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico superior a levantarse de la cama. Siempre decía que daba gracias a Dios por tener un cuerpo que no necesitaba cuidados, solo debía comer sus barritas dietéticas. Pero nada de ejercicio. Nada de carreras. De hecho, la habían atrapado porque había preferido tomar el ascensor en lugar de huir por la escalera de incendio. Y después, sus padres habían logrado que los amables agentes borraran del expediente de su hija aquella pequeña mancha… a cambio de una buena suma. Los padres de Wen disfrutaban de una posición más o menos acomodada. Le enviaban una cantidad mensual para sus gastos cuando ella no tenía trabajo y estaba sin dinero. Eso era la mayoría de las veces, pero habían jurado que si se metía en líos de nuevo no volvería a ver su asignación. Y ahora Wen… bueno, no podía estar segura. Pero su voz sonaba a un lío enorme, nada de una simple discusión con su romeo de turno. Sonaba a LIO con letras mayúsculas, brillantes, y escritas con un reactor que ahora sobrevolaba la cabeza de Lily. Se zafó como pudo de las manos de Potter, que ya había extraído la cinta del contestador y la guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-"¿Qué hace?"

-"Evitar que destruya una prueba. Se la enviaré a un amigo para que trate de precisar desde donde se hizo la llamada."

-"¿Porqué? Wen no tiene nada que ver en esto" -¿lo tenía? Lily fingió que confiaba firmemente en sus propias palabras.

-"Eso lo diremos nosotros. Para empezar, esa llamada es bastante sospechosa, ¿no le parece?" -estudió el rostro de Lily, tratando de ver algo que la delatara. Por suerte, toda ella era una confesión. Lily Evans mentía peor de lo que disparaba su spray.

-"Por favor, Potter… No me diga que es usted del tipo de personas que creen que hay una conspiración detrás de todo. ¿Acaso hace analizar cada hamburguesa que come por si intentan envenenarlo?" -probó la táctica de mostrarse graciosa. Pero por la manera en que él encogía los hombros, no estaba funcionando.

-"Sí. Confieso que a veces lo hago, y más aun cuando creo haber detenido al empleado alguna vez. Y ahora, cierre el pico…... Me volveré loco si no resuelvo este caso cuanto antes" -la última frase la había pronunciado en voz baja y para si mismo, pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que ella no lo escuchara. Ignoró la expresión malhumorada de la mujer y señaló con un gesto el dormitorio-. "¿Tiene que recoger su bolso, crema para la cara, maquillaje...?"

-"No se pase, Potter. Se lo advierto."

-"Está bien. Vamos" -tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

-"¿Adónde…?"

-"No haga preguntas…" -iba a silenciarla con una de sus miradas duras y calculadas, pero supo que ella se clavaría los pies en el suelo antes que seguirlo sin una explicación que la convenciera. Suspiró cansado de ese juego-. "Quiero que unos compañeros míos escuchen la cinta."

-"Quiere localizar a Wen, ¿no es cierto? Para mezclarla en toda esta locura… ¡No se lo permitiré!"

-"Lily… Quizá Wen no lo sabe, pero su vida podría correr peligro" -no quería alarmarla, pero ella debía comprender que aquello no era un simple juego.

Ella titubeó.

-"¿De veras lo cree?" - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-"No lo sabemos. Pero, ¿no querrá cargar con la muerte de Wen sobre su conciencia, verdad?"

-"No" -musitó. James abrió la puerta del apartamento y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera.

-"¿Me acompaña o no?" -al ver que ella se despedía de su gato con un fuerte achuchón, sonrió-. "Buena chica, vamos"

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Cómo les va? Espero que bien... Bue, se que había dicho que actualizaría en dos semanas pero al ver el gran número de personas que me han dejado un review no pude dejar de lado esto y pensar que se merecían que actualizara antes de lo previsto. Pero no se acostumbren mucho a esto jejeje, solo es por una ocasión especial, aunque si sigo teniendo tan buena aceptación, quien sabe... tal vez haga el plazo de espera un poco más corto, depende todo de ustedes... jejejeje XD**

**Pasando al fic, se que es un capítulo medio bobo y que no hay gran cosa (nada de romance, ni acción, o grandes secretos revelados...) pero en mi opinión es bastante gracioso, además vemos como ya Lily y James tienen más confianza el uno con el otro y van revelando sus verdaderas personalidades (como x ejemplo que James la moleste y le haga chistes en todo momento; y que Lily le ande todo el día peleando todo lo que dice). Aunque hay un dato bastante curioso, la llamada de Wen... al parecer se metió en algún lio y Lily tendrá que ayudarla, el problema es que mientras james la siga a todos lados no podrá hacer mucho...**

**Bueno, mi tiempo se acaba igual que mis ideas sobre que poner en esta nota, así que solo me resta pedirles que pongan muchos reviews, y agradecerles muchisisisisisismo a todos los que me pusieron uno en el anterior capítulo, me han encantado todos! GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.- **

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Mi Lily? No, señor

**Declaimer: **Este fic esta basado en la historia "Relación Peligrosa" de E. Clark, yo solo la adapte un poco a los personajes de JK. Ante cualquier demanda, comunicarse con mi abogado...

"**Amor en Custodia"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**Capítulo 4**

Lily observaba de reojo a cada persona que se movía a su alrededor. Algunos iban uniformados. Otros eran delincuentes de poca monta o prostitutas que se peleaban con el agente de turno mientras no cesaban de repetir que todo era un error. Supo que algunas de las personas que no llevaban uniforme, pero que se movían con total libertad en el interior de la comisaría, eran detectives vestidos de civil. Como Potter...

Lo miró a través de la cristalera, restregando con nerviosismo las manos. Parecía un poco alterado. Se pasaba las manos por el cabello en un gesto inconsciente de nerviosismo y gesticulaba, señalándola varias veces. Él hombre que hablaba con él debía ser su superior. Lily deseó en ese momento tener la habilidad de poder leer los labios, de esa forma podría saber de qué hablaban tan animadamente. Aunque era inútil siquiera que lo intentara. No lograba captar una sola palabra. Pero hubo un instante… Podía ser una tontería, pero le pareció que Potter la miraba con excesiva compasión. Le preocupó que fuera así. No era una muy buena señal. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Una mujer muy alta, de cabello rubio platino permanentado y labios rojo fuego, le hizo un guiño desde su asiento.

-"Nena… ¿tienes un cigarrillo?"

-"No, lo siento… No fumo."

-"Ey, pequeña… ¿quieres ver una cosa?"

Lily negó con la cabeza y clavó los ojos en sus zapatillas, apabullada por el modo en que la mujer la miraba.

-"Chisssst… Dale, mira un poco... te va a gustar..."

Como insistía tanto, Lily no pudo evitar echar una miradita pequeña por el rabillo del ojo. Al momento, la mujer se levantó la corta falda de raso y Lily comprobó con disgusto que no llevaba ropa interior. Y bueno, algo más... Que no era una mujer. Sintió que enrojecía de pies a cabeza. La risa de la mujer… o lo que fuera que sea, resonó en sus oídos durante un buen rato, a pesar de que un policía que había visto lo sucedido la había regañado duramente.

-"Pórtate bien, Dolores. Y no vuelvas a enseñar tus 'gracias' a nadie, ¿quieres? No querrás pasar otra noche en el calabozo ¿no?"

La tal Dolores encogió los hombros, no sin antes lanzar a Lily un provocativo beso que deslizó desde sus rojos labios hasta la palma de su enorme y velluda mano.

Mientras en el despacho del capitán, James comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

-"¿Capitán, en serio me está diciendo que no vamos a hacer nada para protegerla?" -su voz estaba cargada de impotencia. La miró fugazmente, furioso porque en el fondo sabía que sin él, la señorita Evans no tenía una sola posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-"Cálmate, Potter" –respondió el capitán Furlong, que también miro de reojo a la pequeña pelirroja sentada en el pasillo frente a su oficina. Torciendo los labios en una evidente mueca de disgusto prosiguió-. "Vaya, no la imaginaba así. Tan... tan.. tan así."

-"Capitán… Se que cree que hace lo correcto, pero se equivoca" -continuó con su discurso pre-preparado para convencerlo de que él tenia razón en lo que decía-. "Si dejamos que esa mujer salga a la calle sola, sin protección alguna, será como apretar el gatillo directamente en su cabeza, créame... Seremos responsables de su muerte y lo sabe."

-"¿Te has vuelto idiota, Potter?" -Furlong se impacientaba. Rascó su incipiente barba canosa y dio un par de golpecitos a su prominente estómago con un rostro congestionado de dolor.

-"¿Otra vez la úlcera?" -James le acercó un vaso de agua y el hombre lo bebió mientras tragaba un par de tabletas de antiácido-. "¿Mejor?"

-"A ver… Corrígeme si me equivoco" –el capitán, arrugó el ceño-. "Dices que esa chica es la principal testigo de nuestro caso. Sin embargo, ella niega conocer a Graham y haber estado en el motel donde lo asesinaron. Y además, quiere demandarnos porque tú no dejas de perseguirla y acosarla con tus preguntas, ¿es así, Potter?"

-"Más o menos, pero…"

-"Entonces..." -lo interrumpió, cada vez de peor humor-. "Si ella niega haber visto u oído nada y se niega a cooperar… ¿puedes decirme qué clase de maldito testigo es, Potter?"

-"Nuestro maldito testigo asustado y vulnerable, capitán" -respondió James con voz firme-. "Se que ella está relacionada con todo este asunto, lo se señor… Aunque aún no se como."

-"¿Has comprobado los archivos, número de la seguridad social, permiso para conducir…?"

-"Por supuesto que lo hice. Diablos, Furlong, ¿acaso me tomas por un novato?" -le molestó que pusiera en duda su profesionalidad. Al parecer, el capitán creía que se había encaprichado con la idea de convertirse en el ángel de la guarda de Lily Evans. Nada más lejos de su intención. Intuía que alguien como Lily podría enredarlo peligrosamente en algo que estaba seguro no seria de su gusto en esos momentos.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Tenemos siete Lily Evans en el estado. Dos de ellas descartadas, fallecieron antes de que Graham naciera."

-"¿Y el resto?"

-"Una maestra de escuela jubilada y retirada felizmente con su marido, una trabajadora social, una anciana de setenta años que vive en un asilo, y una monja" -informó con desgana.

-"¿La trabajadora social?"

-"Está limpia por completo. Vive completamente entregada a su labor con los niños del orfanato McCullen. Teresa de Calcuta parecería una aficionada a su lado."

-"Entonces, solo nos queda tu Lily" -comentó el capitán, y no se le escapó el modo en que James reaccionaba a su comentario. James apretó los dientes y los puños, como si quisiera destrozar el mobiliario. ¿Acaso el capitán estaba sordo?

-"No es '_mi Lily_', capitán" -replicó con tono controlado, y frío.

-"Pues lo parece por como te comportas. ¿Comprobaste sus huellas? ¿Tenemos algo que la relacione con el escenario del crimen o con el cadáver de Graham?"

James negó con la cabeza.

-"Pero tenemos su nombre en el registro del hotel" -replicó-. "Por alguna razón, alguien quería ser ella mientras mantenía un romance con un Graham que quería ser L'Antino. Es de locos, lo sé. Tal vez su amiga…"

-"Oh, claro, su amiga" -Furlong se mostró sarcástico-. "O tal vez el oso Yogui, o el jodido y encantador pájaro Tweety… Potter, ¿en serio crees que existe un complot para implicar a esa chica de ahí afuera en un asesinato…? ¡Por Dios! Mírala bien… Es demasiado corriente. El mundo no se molesta en conspirar contra chicas como Lily Evans. Amigo, el mundo ni siquiera sabía que Lily Evans existía antes de todo este lio."

James no quería mirarla en realidad. Ella tocaba las fibras más sensibles de todo su cuerpo sin proponérselo. Sin embargo, le dedicó una mirada fugaz y se masajeó la nuca, pensando como podría ayudarla.

-"Está bien, está bien…" -Furlong lo apuntó con el dedo-. "Siempre consigues salirte con la tuya, maldito cabezota… Asignaré un par de hombres para que la vigilen durante un par de días. Pero nada más, ¿entendido? Si no sucede nada, le retiraré la vigilancia y '_tu_ _Lily'_' tendrá que arreglárselas solita."

-"Oh, eso es perfecto" -ironizó-. "No la conoces, Furlong… Los echará a patadas en cuanto los huela a diez metros suyo. Eso si no salen huyendo antes de ella. Necesita un custodio permanente, no que un par de policías la vigilen de lejos."

-"¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces, Potter?" -el capitán se estaba empezando a impacientar-. "No puedo obligarla a recibir protección si no desea ser protegida."

-"Deje que yo me ocupe de su protección, seré su custodio hasta que sepamos de que va todo esto" -trató de disimular el tono exigente de su petición.

-"Ni hablar... ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? Mira Potter, tengo al alcalde pegando gritos desde ayer porque alguien que se hacía llamar como uno de los principales benefactores de su campaña ha aparecido asesinado en un motel de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad."

-"¿L'Antino es amigo del alcalde?" -inquirió sorprendido el moreno.

-"Y de su esposa también. Diseña el vestuario de la señora Mathews desde hace años..."

-"Capitán, escúcheme..."

-"No, escúchame tú a mi. ¿Quieres decirme como le explico al alcalde que no tenemos la menor idea de lo que está sucediendo, y que mi mejor agente esta como custodio de una muchacha a la que no le sucede nada?"

-"Te prometo que buscaré respuestas. Pero no me pidas que arroje a Lily Evans a los leones así como así."

-"James… ¡Dios! Por favor, entiéndeme... Ella no es Rosie, James... Por favor, no lo olvides."

¡Diablos! ¿por qué había tenido que mencionar aquello otra vez? James lo miró con un resquicio de rencor en los ojos.

-"Ya se que no es Rosie, capitán" -replicó con voz ronca-. "¿Cree que olvido alguna vez que ninguna volverá a ser Rosie?"

-"Bien. Porque te necesito en el caso" -insistió con terquedad, aunque su voluntad se quebraba por momentos.

-"Capitán Furlong… Nathan" –lo llamó por su nombre de pila, como solía hacer cuando pretendía que la amistad entre ambos prevaleciera sobre las decisiones que Furlong tomaba como capitán-. "Ella _es_ el caso. Tienes que creerme… Y todavía me debes tres meses de vacaciones, no lo olvides."

-"¡Mierda!" -Furlong derramó su taza de café sobre el escritorio-. "Está bien… Lárgate de una vez, Potter. Te doy dos semanas de permiso, ni un día más… Si no averiguas nada en ese plazo dejarás que tu obra de caridad regrese a su aburrida vida. ¿Me das tu palabra?"

James lo pensó. Dos semanas… Sería suficiente. Tenía que serlo.

-"Tienes mi palabra. Otra cosa, capitán... ya se que no es el procedimiento habitual, pero es que ella… bueno, no sabe cuanto puede llegar a protestar" -sonrió a medias-. "Quizá podrías…"

-"No" -la respuesta fue rotunda.

-"¿No? Pero si no sabes lo que te voy a pedir."

-"¿Crees que soy estúpido, Potter? Te conozco muy bien…" -retiró con brusquedad los papeles manchados de café y pulsó el intercomunicador. Nadie contestó al otro lado y Furlong resopló. Miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados-. "Quieres que engañe a esa pobre chica y que interprete por ti el papel de policía malo, ¿no es eso?"

-"No exactamente. Pero me ayudaría que hablaras con ella y la convencieras sutilmente de que en calidad de testigo de un caso por asesinato debe acatar todas mis instrucciones."

-"Ya veo" -ahora Furlong parecía divertido. Echo otra ojeada a Lily y soltó aquella risita irónica que Potter no soportaba.

-"No sé de que te…"

-"Claro que no" -le palmeó la espalda sin dejar de sonreír-. "Escucha, James. Te daré un consejo de amigo… Deja que le peguen un tiro y te ahorrarás muchos disgustos en un futuro."

-"No se de qué me hablas" –dijo el detective mirando de reojo a su viejo amigo.

-"Claro que no" –respondió el hombre con una astuta sonrisa.

-"¿Lo harás?"

Furlong escribió algo sobre un papel con el membrete de la policía y se lo entregó.

-"Si se pone terca dile que esto es una orden judicial que la obliga a que se mantenga pegadita a ti mientras dure el caso. ¿Crees que haya visto alguna antes?"

-"Lo dudo."

-"Entonces no sabrá que es falsa. Pero si hay problemas, negaré haberla firmado, ¿está claro?" -pulsó de nuevo el intercomunicador y en esta ocasión, una voz dulce lo saludó al otro lado. Su eficiente agente que hacía las funciones de secretaria era nueva y si Furlong seguía comportándose como un viejo tirano, también pediría el traslado como la anterior. Una pena, porque de todas, esta era sin duda la única que podía comprenderlo. Al principio, la voz de Furlong sonó tan dulce como la de la joven. Pero solo duró un segundo-. "Oye, preciosa… ¿Dónde narices te habías metido? ¡Llevo más de media hora llamándote!"

James contuvo la risa mientras observaba a través del cristal como la joven recepcionista agitaba sus dedos hacia él y le guiñaba un ojo como saludo. La saludó también con una suave sonrisa y un guiño igual que el de ella. Miro a la preciosa rubia y no pudo dejar de pensar que Susie seguía tan bonita como de costumbre. Escuchó la conversación con evidente buen humor.

-"_Papá, deja de gritar, ¿quieres? Ya sabes lo que ha dicho el médico. Nada de tensión_" -le regañó cariñosamente-. _"¿Has tomado tu medicación contra la úlcera?_"

Furlong rechinó los dientes.

-"Nunca debí dejar que tu madre me convenciera…" -gruñó.

-"_¿Prefieres que salga a patrullar las calles, papá?_" -lo amenazó Susie, que solo había aceptado aquel empleo porque Furlong no podía evitar tener pesadillas desde que ella se coloco el uniforme.

-"De acuerdo, nena. No te enfades" -su tono se suavizó.

-"_De acuerdo. Ahora… Respira profundamente papá, tal y como te enseñó el doctor… ¿más tranquilo?_"

-"Sí, cariño"

-"_Bien... ¿Qué quieres?_"

-"James se toma vacaciones, Susie" -anunció y le dirigió una mirada hostil al hombre junto así que lo miraba burlonamente-. "No quiero que vuelva a pisar mi despacho hasta dentro de dos semanas. Si se atreve a cruzar esta puerta antes, tienes mi permiso para utilizar contra él tu arma reglamentaria y volarle los sesos. ¿Crees que podrías hacer eso por mí, tesoro?"

-"_Papá, qué tonterías dices… Sabes que adoro a James. Quiero que sea mi padrino de bodas" _-le lanzó una sonrisa chispeante desde su silla, y Jame son pudo más que reír quedamente imaginándose que la respuesta que le había dado a su padre lo pondría hecho una furia-. "_Pero le dispararé a las piernas si eso te hace sentir mejor_."

-"¡Susie! Ya te lo he dicho mil veces… ¡No vas a casarte con un extranjero blandengue y estudiante de arte!"

Demasiado tarde. Ella ya había cortado la comunicación. Furlong clavó los ojos inyectados en sangre en James.

-"¿La has oído? ¡Quiere casarse! Con ese muchacho que querrá que se cambie de religión y se vista como una hippie loca… ¡Ni hablar! Mis nietos no viviran en medio de una misión en África… ese tipo no se que quien se cree que es para…"

-"Capitán… Tengo que irme" -abrió la puerta, seguro de que si no se marchaba ahora le tocaría consolar a Furlong durante el resto del día.

-"No lo olvides, Potter… ¡Dos semanas!"

No lo olvidaría. Pasó junto a Lily, que no se había movido de su asiento.

-"¿Han encontrado a Wen?" -preguntó esperanzada.

-"Aún no. Pero están trabajando en ello" -mintió-. "Tendrá que venir conmigo, Lily."

Ella iba a protestar, pero Potter le mostró fugazmente el pedazo de papel sin valor que Furlong había garabateado.

-"¿Quería una orden, señorita Evans? Aquí la tiene."

Vio como ella fruncía el ceño al leer el papel.

-"¿Cómo se que no me está engañando?" -Lily se mostraba desconfiada.

-"¿Prefiere quedarse un rato más en la comisaría y hablarlo más tarde con mi superior?"

Lily desvió la mirada hacia su derecha. Dolores seguía allí, expectante, provocativa, deslizando sus manos esposadas por sus musculosas piernas en dirección a su corta falda. Vaya, al parecer, no tenía alternativa. Al menos, Potter parecía ser quien decía ser.

-"Iré con usted" -se detuvo en seco al recordar algo-. "Pero quiero llegar viva a mi próximo cumpleaños, ¿sabe? Así que nada de apuntarme con su Tammy o como se llame, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo" -contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando ella lo siguió dócilmente hasta la calle.

O o o o o O 

-"¡Vaya!"

James apartó la vista de la carretera un segundo. Ella parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de resolver aquella investigación, aunque solo fuera por la esperanza de no tener que continuar disfrutando de su compañía. De hecho, se había mostrado más que comunicativa en la comisaría y había sido una niña obediente con el oficial. Había examinado con suma atención cada una de las fotografías de los sospechosos habituales con la misma tranquilidad que si examinara el _book_ de fotos de su amiga Wen. Incluso había agitado un par de veces sus enormes y espesas pestañas cuando Fuentes le había ofrecido una taza de café. No era de extrañar. Fuentes era un tipo atractivo. Cabello claro, ojos azules y una complexión atlética que era el anhelo secreto de más de una de sus compañeras. ¿Ese era el tipo de hombres de Lily Evans? Imaginó que sí. Todas las chicas tontas y con la cabeza llena de pájaros como ella soñaban con tipos como Fuentes. Solo que los hombres guapos y eficientes como él nunca estaban libres. Y por supuesto, no tomaban en serio a las mujeres como Lily. Con todo podían flirtear un poco con ellas pero al terminar el servicio regresaban a su cálido hogar, donde su estupenda mujercita los esperaba con la cena en la mesa y los niños acostados. Sintió algo de pena por Lily, pero al momento, esta se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una extraña sensación de desilusión. En realidad, Lily tenía mucho descaro aceptando las atenciones del oficial Fuentes, mientras que todavía no había tenido una sola palabra de gratitud hacia él. Aún así, escuchó lo que ella quería decirle y siguió con la mirada el edificio que ella señalaba.

-"Trabajé en esa cafetería antes de que L'Antino me contratara…" -comentó con nostalgia, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-"¿Lo echa de menos?" -preguntó, más por cortesía que por auténtico interés.

-"¿Bromea? El dueño, un gordo repugnante que me sobaba el trasero cada vez que pasaba por su lado, nos hacía trabajar trece horas al día sin descanso, era un viejo explotador."

-"¿Pero…?" -intuyó que tratándose de Lily, siempre habría un 'pero' de por medio.

-"De todas formas, me trae buenos recuerdos" -murmuró-. "Allí conocí a Wen y a…"

James observó que la voz de ella se iba apagando a medida que una sombra cruzaba su rostro. Quizá no quería seguir hablando de ello.

-"¿Y a...?"

-"Hubo un chico…" -iba a detenerse, pero al ver como él arqueaba las cejas, continuó con cierta timidez-. "Es decir, no es que fuéramos en serio, ¿sabe? No éramos novios ni nada por el estilo. Él era escritor, periodista o algo así… Bueno, aún no había publicado nada, pero realmente tenía talento. Solía leerme lo que escribía mientras yo lo escuchaba atontada con la jarra de café en una mano y una tonelada de platos sucios en la otra… Vaya… Es posible que hoy mismo ya tenga una columna en algún periódico importante y yo ni enterada."

-"¿Qué pasó?" -ahora sí sentía verdadera curiosidad. ¿Por qué le sorprendía que Lily Evans tuviera un pasado sentimental? Al fin y al cabo, ella era testigo de un crimen y la víctima era su amante. Sin embargo, le sorprendía.

-"Oh, lo de siempre… Un buen día, simplemente no volvió" -si lo hubiera dicho con resentimiento, no habría sonado bien en sus labios. Inexplicablemente, le parecía que Lily era incapaz de sentir odio por nada ni nadie, por más que el mundo le pateara el trasero cien veces ella seguía creyendo que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

-"¿No volvió?" -repitió intrigado, deteniendo el motor del automóvil frente al apartamento de ella. Se volvió para mirarla-. "¿Qué significa eso de que no volvió?"

-"Simplemente desapareció" -sonrió con tristeza.

-"¿Acaso murió?" -lo preguntó con cuidado, por si ella lloraba o se sentía mal al recordarlo.

-"¡Cielos, no!" -Lily rió abiertamente. Así era ella. Tan pronto parecía a punto de desmoronarse como al instante mostraba su hermosa sonrisa cargada de optimismo-. "¡Qué cosas dice, Potter!... ¿Cómo se le ocurre que…? Vaya, usted sí que piensa siempre lo peor…"

-"A veces, nos referimos a la gente que nos deja, ya sabe, para pasar a mejor vida, como si desaparecieran. Y muchas veces, es cierto que lo hacen, Lily. Como ha podido comprobar en estos días, el asesinato y el secuestro están a la orden del día. Créame, se bastante del tema" -ella comprendió de qué le hablaba y encogió los hombros. James chasqueó la lengua. Le fastidió que ella siguiera tomándose el asunto de Graham tan a la ligera-. "Así que desapareció. ¿Así sin más?"

-"Bueno… No exactamente" -se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre la avergonzaba aquella parte de la historia. ¿Por qué se lo contaba? Con toda seguridad, Potter se reiría a mandíbula partida cuando la escuchara. Pero se lo contó de todas formas-. "Dejó una buena cuenta sin pagar. Al menos un mes de café, juego de naranja, huevos revueltos y tarta de manzana, el desayuno especial número dos. El jefe quiso matarme cuando se enteró, aunque le dije que podía descontármelo de mi sueldo si quería."

-"¿La sedujo recitándole poemas de amor y usted cayó en la trampa, Lily?" -se burló y añadió en idéntico tono-. "La tenía por una chica más lista..."

-"Se equivoca" -replicó dolida por su sarcasmo-. "En realidad, a él le gustaba Wen. Los dos se sentaban cada mañana en la misma mesa. Cuando ella se iba, contoneando su cuerpo de diosa hasta la puerta, él me llamaba con disimulo. Siempre me decía en voz baja: "_Querida, queridísima amiga Lily… Hoy no tengo cambio, ¿podrías apuntarlo en mi cuenta? Lo de nuestra preciosa modelo también, le dije que la invitaría_". Claro, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que hacer lo que me pedía… Bueno, no es que no me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero… Ya sabe, él y Wen siempre eran amables conmigo y en algunas ocasiones incluso me esperaban después de mi turno y me llevaban con ellos al cine. Y cuando él no volvió, Wen y yo seguimos viéndonos. Valió la pena aunque perdiera mi empleo. Yo no conocía a nadie en la ciudad por ese entonces... Es muy difícil hacer amigos en una ciudad donde todo el mundo tiene prisa."

-"Entiendo" -por un instante, le asaltó el loco deseo de protegerla, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, de besarla y decirle que nunca más estaría sola. Nunca antes ella le había parecido más pequeña y desvalida, a pesar de la fuerza interior que revelaban sus ojos. Quiso matar a todos los poetas del mundo que se aprovechaban de Lily. Claro que era una completa estupidez. Por lo poco que la conocía supo que la aventura de Lily en la ciudad no había hecho nada más que empezar. Ella debía aprender a huir de todos los lobos hambrientos o la devorarían antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Y por otro lado, supo que ella siempre encontraría alguna misión humanitaria que la decepcionaría o tratarían de engañarla. Y no podía matarlos a todos. Tendría que detenerse a sí mismo y leerse sus derechos y eso no sería nada ortodoxo en un buen policia. Esbozó una sonrisa, olvidando que ella era bastante susceptible a sus muestras de buen humor. En esta ocasión, no se reía de ella. Pero Lily no lo entendió.

-"Sabía que no tenía que contárselo…" -gruñó ella, manipulando con nerviosismo el cinturón de seguridad sin lograr desatarlo-. "Sabía que un bruto insensible como usted no lo comprendería… No se porqué me molesto en creer que tiene algo en el lugar donde el resto tenemos el corazón… ¡Diablos! Sáqueme de aquí, ¿quiere?"

James asintió y borró cualquier señal de buen humor de sus facciones. Se propuso que no volverían a compartir más confesiones secretas de ahí en adelante. Concretamente, no deseaba seguir escuchando más historias en las que ella era víctima de las maquinaciones de algún caradura aspirante a escritor. La idea lo enfurecía. Y esa Wen… ¿Qué clase de amiga era? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba que Lily estuviera metida en algún problema con la policía? ¿Acaso no había notado que ella deseaba que ese idiota le dedicara sus poemas de amor? Wendoline Alberta Hudson le había parecido una mujer muy bella en aquellos catálogos subidos de tono de ropa interior. Sin embargo, al mirar a Lily, apenas podía recordar de qué color eran los ojos de aquella modelo con aspecto de muñeca Barbie. Ahora le parecía que esa Wen era una mujer espantosa. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera ignorado la súplica callada en los ojos de Lily? Él no podía hacerlo y solo la conocía hacía unos días. Mientras lo pensaba, sintió que sus dedos se enredaban con los de ella sobre el cierre del cinturón des eguridad. Levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. ¡Demonios! ¿No podía al menos fingir que no contenía el aliento? Pero no. Lily no sabía actuar. Los labios entreabiertos y palpitantes, tan cerca de sus propios labios. Lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que se diría que alguien le había grapado los párpados a las cejas para impedir que los cerrara. Durante un par de minutos que se hicieron interminables, se debatió entre el deseo de salir corriendo y la imperiosa necesidad de besarla. ¿Era una falta muy grave besar a una testigo? ¿Incluso si la testigo no dejaba de mirarlo como si antes nadie lo hubiera hecho? ¿Incluso si ella lo invitaba con los ojos brillantes, con la boca húmeda, con el temblor de su cuerpo demasiado próximo en el asiento contiguo? ¡Claro que era una falta grave, muy grave! ¡Él tenia que cuidarla, ser su custodio, no el tipo que la besa en un auto! ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba…? Apenas rozó con su mano el muslo de ella para liberarla del cinturón, pero se apartó como si el contacto lo hubiera quemado.

-"Gracias" -murmuró ella con las mejillas encendidas, y con los ojos todavía abiertos y brillantes.

-"De nada" -le abrió la puerta del coche y le hizo una seña para que bajara. Su voz ronca la sobresaltó y obedeció de inmediato. Todavía lo miraba desde la acera, como esperando algo… ¿una disculpa, tal vez? ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque había olvidado durante una fracción de segundo que ella no era más que otro caso? Ni pensarlo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse a raya. Esa Lily Evans era bastante más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba-. "Esta noche vigilaré desde aquí, Lily."

-"¿No va a subir?" -preguntó con sorpresa.

-"No... ¿Contenta, señorita Evans?" -a su vez, el tono de Potter era sarcástico-. "¿A que no imaginaba que se libraría de mi tan pronto?"

-"Pues, la verdad, no" -ella parecía furiosa, y un poco decepcionada. ¿Furiosa? ¿Decepcionada? Aquello sí que tenía gracia. La noche anterior había tenido que utilizar todo su repertorio de argumentos para convencerla de que le dejara pasar la noche en su apartamento. Y ahora que por fin ganaba la batalla, ella estaba furiosa. Era para volverse loco... Lily cerró la puerta con brusquedad-. "Y sí, me hace muy feliz no tener que ver su cara por la mañana. Buenas noches, señor Potter."

-"Lily…" -James contó hasta diez antes de continuar-. "Quiero que me haga una seña al entrar para indicarme que todo está en orden, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella no contestó.

-"Si no lo hace, subiré a cerciorarme en persona que esta bien. Ya me conoce, Lily" -amenazó con voz suave.

-"Sí, sí, le haré una seña…"

-"Bien" -dijo satisfecho-. "Y deje la luz de su ventana encendida toda la noche, ¿quiere?"

-"¿Pretende espiarme, maldito pervertido?" -le espetó, golpeando con un ligero puntapié uno de los neumáticos. James observó que ella ahogaba un gritito de dolor.

-"Se lo tiene merecido, Lily. Este coche pertenece al departamento de policía de Nueva York. ¿Sabía que estropear propiedad del Estado es un delito muy serio?"

-"¡Váyase a la mierda, Potter!" -ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta del edificio y la empujaba pesadamente.

-"¡Encendidas, Lily!" -le recordó Potter, señalando la ventana.

-"Descuide…" -le dedicó una deliciosa mueca infantil que revelaba su mal humor-. "Le prometo que no me apartaré de la ventana a menos que estalle una bomba. Y no se preocupe, le haré una seña antes de que el asesino vacíe el cargador en mi cabeza."

-"Estaré vigilándola, Lily" -prometió, aunque a juzgar por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, supo que ella no ardía en deseos de comprobarlo. No tardó mucho en asomar su pequeña y malhumorada cabeza por la ventana. Agitó la mano un instante y corrió las cortinas con brusquedad. James esperó un buen rato hasta asegurarse de que no había peligro. Y entonces, se acurrucó en el asiento del coche, dispuesto a no cabecear una sola vez en todo el día.

O o o o o O 

Lo alertó el sonido de un bocina a pocos metros. Miró a todas partes. Cualquiera que se detuviera un segundo frente al edificio, aunque solo fuera para atarse el cordón de un zapato, le parecía sospechoso. Y aquel tipo… Le pareció que lo había visto el día anterior merodeando por allí. Puede que solo fuera una tontería, pero… Blanco, rubio, treinta y pocos años, metro setenta y cinco, pantalones azul marino, camiseta blanca de algodón y calzado deportivo con suela con cámara de aire. Lo anotó todo mentalmente. Siempre lo hacía por deformación profesional. Se restregó los ojos. Le escocían a causa del frío y de la polución. Siempre le sucedía después de una guardia. Miró su reloj. Aún no había amanecido del todo.

Echó una ojeada a la ventana. La luz seguía encendida. La vio moverse detrás de las cortinas. Una chica madrugadora. La imaginó preparando el café y ocupándose de su horrible gato mutilado. Sí, Lily era un encanto. Aunque tenía un genio de los mil demonios. El tipo de las zapatillas deportivas volvió a pasar junto al portal. Ahora llevaba una bolsa de papel por el que asomaban un par de aromáticas barras de pan recién horneado. James desvió la mirada hacia la panadería en la vereda contraria. Sonrió. Se estaba volviendo paranoico… ¿O quizá no? Le asaltó el presentimiento de que ella no estaba segura allá arriba sola. Salió del coche y atravesó la puerta del edificio aprovechando un descuido de uno de los vecinos. Era tan fácil colarse sin que nadie lo viera… Un asesino meticuloso y experimentado no tendría ningún problema en acceder al apartamento de Lily y matarla. Él ya estaba en su puerta y ni siquiera había tenido que mentir para entrar. La golpeó ligeramente con los nudillos.

-"¿Lily?" -ella no contestó, así que tocó con mayor insistencia-. "¿Lily… puede oírme?"

Sospechando lo peor, tomó carrerilla y estaba a punto de derribar la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente. Por suerte, la ojiverde se había apartado a tiempo. Potter frenó como pudo antes de chocar estrepitosamente contra la pared. Se frotó el hombro con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-"¿Por qué no contestaba?" - la increpó con rabia mientras se masajeaba el hombro. Pero Lily no dijo nada, solo se limitó a lanzarle otra de sus sonrisas que eclipsaban el arco iris y se coloo a su lado frente a la ventana con una tostada en la mano.

-"No soy su criada, Potter. No tengo que contestar enseguida como si estuviera esperándolo al lado de la puerta" -Lily no se lo confesó, pero era lo que había estado haciendo la mayor parte de la noche. Eso y vigilar si dormía dentro de su coche.

-"Está bien" –aceptó, pensando que era demasiado temprano para enzarzarse en una batalla verbal con la inagotable señorita Evans-. "Recoja sus cosas. Nos vamos."

-"¿Qué quiere decir con 'nos vamos'?" -inquirió, molesta por su tono autoritario-. "Oiga, si quiere quedarse ahí afuera cada noche hasta que se haga viejo es su problema. Pero esta es mi casa y no puede obligarme a marcharme de aquí… ¿Espera que lo acompañe solo porque usted me lo pide?"

-"Lily, no se lo estoy pidiendo" -silabeó entre dientes-. "Se lo estoy ordenando. Y quítese de la ventana, por favor."

-"¿Me lo ordena?" -ella descorrió las cortinas, fingiendo que él se había vuelto invisible-. "¿Alguien oye algo? ¿Hay algún policía chiflado que dice algo en esta habitación?"

-"Apártese de ahí, Lily. Algo no va bien afuera."

-"¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez, Potter? Uhhhh… Cuidado… El peligroso asesino de costureras sin empleo ataca de nuevo… Uhhhh..." –Al parecer Lily se había levantado de un humor excelente. Pero James no estaba para chistes. Aquel presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo…

-"Hablo en serio, Lily" -elevó el volumen de su voz para hacerla comprender que no estaba jugando-. "Aléjese de la ventana."

-"¡Oh, ya me tiene harta, Potter…! Es un día precioso" -su feo gato se contoneó junto a ella y ronroneó suavemente. En respuesta, Lily sonrió nuevamente-. "¿Lo ve, Potter? Minino también lo cree. Vamos, hombre… Sea amable aunque solo sea por esta vez y déme los buenos días antes de empezar a darme órdenes como un policía neurótico."

James no tuvo mucho tiempo para decirle que tenía una buena y amable forma de darle los buenos días, con una buena patada en el trasero... ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Era por lo del día anterior… una venganza o algo así? Le tomaba el pelo como si los dos fueran dos viejos amigos que hacen las paces después de una discusión. ¿Realmente bromeaba o se había vuelto completamente loca de remate? Estaba a punto de apartarla a rastras de la ventana, cuando algo silbó muy cerca de su oído… ¿Pero, qué…? ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Una bala…? Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Lily para protegerla. La tiró al suelo, haciéndola caer sobre él para evitar que se cortara con los cristales que se habían desprendido de la ventana a causa del impacto. Dos balas más traspasaron la ventana y se incrustaron el pared contraria. Estuvieron en esa posición unos minutos más sin moverse. James temía que el ataque se repetiría pero no sucedió. La miró. Ella seguía sobre su cuerpo. Temblaba como un cachorro al que acaban de separar de su madre, intento buscar alguna herida con la vista, pero parecía todo en orden.

-"¿Potter…?"

-"Ssshhhh…" -se levantó con Lily pegada a su pecho. Podía sentir su respiración agitada golpeándole el cuello. Bien. Ahora ella estaba realmente asustada. Quizá así sería menos respondona y le hiciera caso cuando le ordenaba algo. Con un gesto, le indicó que se moviera junto a él, despacio, hacia la pared. Palpo su cuerpo buscando alguna herida, pero no encontró nada visible-. "¿Está bien?"

-"Creo que sí. ¿Y usted?"

Él no respondió. Lily se la quedo mirando fijamente mientras veía como ella se deshacía de su agarre y se alejaba de él sin importarle que afuera hubiera un psicópata que quizá quería repetir el intento en cuanto la tuviera de vuelta en la mira.

-"¡Lily, vuelva aquí!"

-"Oh, Potter… ¡Es Minino! Le han dado…" -ella sollozaba y Potter ya se disponía a consolarla por la… ¿tremenda pérdida? Pensó que era una suerte para aquel gato horrible haber pasado a mejor vida. Pero no se lo dijo a Lily para no disgustarla aún más. El pobre bicho permanecía rígido sobre el frío azulejo del suelo y ella se deshacía en lamentos, lo llamaba por su absurdo nombre y… ¿Reía? ¿Su mascota piojosa había muerto y ella lo celebraba con sonoras carcajadas? Ahora sí que no entendía una sola palabra.

-"¡Está vivo, Potter!" –gritaba de alegría.

-"¿Vivo? ¡Qué me aspen! Si estaba quieto como un cadáver…" -se paso las manospor el cabello acercándose al animal con expresión ceñuda.

-"¡Gato listo!" -ella lo abrazó con fuerza y después miró a Potter, radiante como una novia recién casada-. "¡Lo había olvidado! Yo misma le enseñé ese truco. Recuerdo que a Wen y a mí nos hacía mucha gracia…"

-"Sí. Es tan gracioso…" –comentó él, irónico.

-"Bah… Potter, no sea así… ¿No ve que el pobre animal ha sufrido un shock emocional muy grande? Vaya… Tal vez debería llevarlo a que lo vea un médico… ¿qué opina, Potter?"

¿Lo decía en serio? Inaudito. Ella había estado a punto de ser atravesada por una bala, él tenía el trasero lleno de minúsculos pedacitos de vidrio. Pero a Lily Evans solo le preocupaba llevar a su gato lisiado al psiquiatra.

-"Me rindo, Lily" -suspiró con desgana, mientras observaba el exterior y no notaba nada raro, seguramente el asesino ya se había marchado-. "Tome lo imprescindible y larguémonos de aquí inmediatamente… Y sí, también llévese al maldito gato que se hace el muerto… Con suerte, lo contratarán en un circo y podré vivir de eso cuando me despidan."

Y de repente, ocurrió. Lily se irguió sobre la punta de sus pequeños pies y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por cuello. No fue algo planeado. No estaba en el guión. Era algo completamente espontáneo. Pero sucedió... James se pasó los dedos donde ella había puesto antes sus labios y la miró furioso, confuso, feliz… ¿feliz? Ni hablar. ¿Esa mujer era tonta? ¿Cómo esperaba que la protegiera si le daba las gracias de aquel modo, como una exploradora a la que acabara de comprar diez cajas de galletas? Había que parar esto ahora mismo. De lo contrario, ella no tenía la menor oportunidad de salir viva. Sus pensamientos eran de lo más descabellados. ¿Qué era ella, una farsante o una completa estúpida? Volvió a mirarla. Furioso, muy furioso. Y muy confuso. Y furioso otra vez, por si a ella le quedaba alguna duda.

-"Nunca, Lily. ¿Me ha oído bien? Nunca vuelva a hacer algo así. Nunca vuelva a hacer eso, ¿entendió?" -lo dijo con tanta rabia que ella parpadeó repetidamente incrédula y triste. Pero James no se dejó engañar por su aparente fragilidad-. "Vamos, tome sus cosas, solo lo más imprescindible. Tiene diez minutos. Y no se acerque a las ventanas."

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola a todos! Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, así que sere breve en esta nota. No hay mucho que decir, salvo que este capítulo a mi me ha gustado mucho. Puede que no sea muy romántico o gracioso, pero la ultima escena entre J&L me encanta... jejeje XD ¿Qué opinan ustedes de lo que sucedió en este capítulo?**

**También les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, la verdad estoy más que agradecida y feliz por ellos. No se si se dieron cuenta pero llegamos a los 80 reviews con solo 3 capítulos! WoW! Estoy super happy! Jejeje!** **GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.- **

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	5. Capítulo 5: Duchas frias

**Declaimer: **Este fic esta basado en la historia "Relación Peligrosa" de E. Clark, yo solo la adapte un poco a los personajes de JK. Ante cualquier demanda, comunicarse con mi abogado...

"**Amor en Custodia"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.-

Capítulo Cinco 

-"¿Y ahora qué, señor Potter?" -preguntó con una mezcla de burla y aburrimiento en el tono de voz. Como él no decía nada, Lily insistió otra vez-. "¿Qué me dice, arrestamos a los malos y nos tomamos un café y unas donas después?"

James había conducido todo el día sin rumbo fijo. Solo se habían detenido el tiempo justo en una estación de servicio para que ella pudiera refrescarse en el baño mientras él compraba unos bocadillos y cargaba el tanque de gasolina. Habían comido en silencio mientras Lily se preguntaba si él realmente sabía adonde se dirigían. De eso hacía ya bastantes horas. Ahora anochecía y Lily empezaba a creer que él estaba tan asustado como ella, aunque nunca se lo confesaría abiertamente.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Lily, estoy pensando" -su tono fue cortante al responder-. "Si no es capaz de decir algo inteligente, será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada el resto del camino."

Lily arqueó las cejas al tiempo que apretaba los puños sobre el regazo, furiosa.

-"¿El resto del camino? ¿Y puede saberse exactamente hacia donde conduce ese camino del que habla, Potter?" -casi estaba gritando-. "Que yo sepa, hemos pasado al menos tres veces por este lugar. ¿Acaso se ha perdido?"

-"Lily" -la regañó con la mirada, aunque no parecía hacer el menor caso a sus quejas. Más bien, parecía tener la mente ocupada con otros pensamientos. Quizá valoraba la posibilidad de dejarla tirada en la siguiente esquina. Era obvio que su compañía no le resultaba agradable, sobre todo después de que les hubieran disparado a ambos y se hubieran salvado de milagro. Lily casi lo compadecía. No es que fuera precisamente una cita romántica para ambos… En realidad, ella comenzaba a odiarlo por la forma en que ignoraba continuamente sus deseos y sus charlas. Además Potter no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea de hacerle de niñera. '_Mucho mejor_', se dijo para sus adentros. Cuanto antes se canse de ella, antes la dejaría en paz.

En paz… ¿y dónde podría estarlo? Durante un segundo, recordó el escarpado acantilado que conducía a la playa de San Jorge. Tal vez… Oh, no. Eso si que no… De ninguna manera regresaría a esconderse al lugar al que había prometido no volver. De ninguna manera permitiría que unas cuantas balas silbando junto a su oído fueran suficiente motivo para escuchar los sermones de mamá, las burlas de sus ex compañeros de escuela, o las continuos gimoteos y ruegos del molesto de Wilson.

-"Tengo que encontrar un lugar seguro para ti, Lily Evans."

La pelirroja comprendió que Potter hablaba para si mismo a pesar de hacerlo en voz alta. Parecía preocupado. Por fin luego de horas de comino, detuvo el motor y estaciono el vehículo en un lugar apartado de la carretera general. La miró con expresión muy seria, y comenzó a hablarle.

-"No puede volver al apartamento, Lily" -dijo después de clavar en ella un buen rato su mirada escrutadora-. "Y no puedo protegerla si continúa empecinada en seguir haciendo su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido."

-"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Potter? Oh, ya se lo que haremos…" -de nuevo, quería burlarse de él por poner aquella cara que vaticinaba los más terribles peligros y que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. En verdad, hacía que se sintiera también como una gallina. Cobarde y atemorizada. Odiaba sentirse así. Rió sin ganas y comentó en un tono exageradamente teatral que emulaba a la Escarlata de Lo que el Viento se llevó-. "Volveré a Tara y mañana… todo será diferente".

Al parecer, su broma no causaba el menor síntoma de diversión en Potter. Por el contrario, este parecía a punto de estrangularla. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente a causa de la rabia, la impotencia y el cansancio.

-"¿¡Cree que esto es un juego, señorita Evans? ¿¡Cree que puede hacer un chiste de todo, incluso del hecho de que su vida corra peligro porque no supo portarse como la niña buena que supuestamente es?" -estaba claro que no esperaba que ella respondiera a ninguna de aquellas preguntas. Lily pestañeó sorprendida por la repentina explosión de mal humor. James golpeó el volante con los puños y clavó otra vez sus ojos en ella. Estaba furioso. Imitó el tono frívolo de ella al decirle:- "Ya se lo que haremos, Lily… Hablaremos con ese tipo, ya sabe… El que intenta freírla a tiros y agujerear su preciosa pero hueca cabeza… Eso es... Solo tenemos que hablar con él. Usted se acerca y lo mira con esos ojos inocentes que tiene y le dice dulcemente, 'Perdone, señor asesino, ¿sería tan amable de no dispararme la próxima vez que me vea?; gracias, ha sido un encanto…' ¡Por todos los Cielos, Lily!... No tiene idea de lo que…"

-"Ya basta, Potter… No tiene que insultarme solo porque no se le ocurre que hacer, ¿vale? No es culpa mía que usted sea un mal policía… No es culpa mía que haya gente por ahí que dispara a los demás y los hace huir de sus hogares."

Las palabras de ella le cayeron como una jarra de agua fría. La vio abrir la puerta del automóvil y salir a la calle con un rápido movimiento. James puso el motor en marcha y la siguió, aminorando la velocidad para colocarse a su paso. Lily paseaba cabizbaja sin importarle que estuviera oscuro, que hiciera frío y que pronto comenzaría a llover. Bajo la ventanilla del copiloto y la llamó, pero ella se limitó a levantar la barbilla y mirar hacia otro lado.

-"Lily, no sea tonta. Suba al coche" -ordenó, tratando de disimular su propio enfado. Solo le faltaba una escenita de ruegos y sollozos de esa mujer para terminar aquella extraña velada-. "Lily, le dara una pulmonía… No sea caprichosa, y suba al auto."

-"Lárguese, Potter" -ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto tan infantil que James sintió deseos de colocarla sobre sus rodillas y propinarle unas buenas nalgadas-. "Si fuera un caballero, dejaría que se me pasara y esperaría a que estuviera más calmada para seguir haciendo observaciones humillantes sobre mi persona."

-"Lily... No soy un caballero. Solo soy un pobre policía que trata de cumplir con su deber... ¡Mujer estúpida! ¿No ve que trato de impedir que la maten?" –apago el motor de golpe y salió del coche, interceptándole el paso. Lily cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud desafiante-. "Entre al coche, Lily."

-"¡No! Ya estoy harta de seguirlo a todas partes como un perrito faldero."

-"Le aseguro que la llevaré a un lugar donde estará a salvo."

-"¡Já! No existe ese lugar y lo sabe muy bien, James Potter. No trate de engañarme."

-"Si que existe, Lily…"

Oh, no… Aquella mirada. Supo inmediatamente que él había investigado a conciencia cada detalle de su pasado. Pero no lo permitiría. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-"No puedo ir allí" -replicó.

-"Pero irá."

-"¡No! Nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro a mamá… Ni lo sueñe, Potter. Será mejor que piense otra cosa."

-"No hay _otra cosa_, Lily" -la miró con cierta compasión-. "Sabe que nadie la buscará allí. De hecho, nadie sabe que ese lugar existe."

-"¿Se esta burlando de mí?"

-"Claro que no, Lily. Pero tiene que ir."

-"Dígame la verdad…" -Lily supo por la expresión del hombre que él también estaba cansado de soportarla. La idea la puso de peor humor-. "No tienen ni una sola pista sobre quien es el asesino, ¿ es eso no? No sabe como detenerlo y no puede protegerme, ¿verdad?"

-"No, no es cierto, Lily" -mintió para infundirle confianza, pero ella frunció los labios en un mohín que le hipnotizó contra su voluntad.

-"¿No lo es? Entonces, dígame porqué no hay una docena de hombres uniformados velando por mi seguridad. Me han disparado. ¡Con balas de verdad, Potter! Dígame porqué no estoy en mi apartamento tomando tranquilamente una taza de café mientras un policía me dice eso de "_Tranquila, señorita Evans, atraparemos a ese desgraciado_"… ¿Cree que soy tonta? ¿Cree que no vi como me miraba su capitán? ¡Él no me cree! ¡Y tampoco usted! Se muy bien que sin usted me volverán a intentar matar, lo se perfectamente, no necesito que me lo recuerde a cada minuto. Pero eso no significa que tenga el poder de dirigir todo, Potter, no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida solo porque es "mi custodio policial", ¿entiende?. Si estoy con usted es porque así me plazca, no porque usted haya conseguido una '_orden_' que dice que tengo que estar pegadita a usted. Y déjeme decirle algo más, señor... ¡Si esta enojado por no saber que hacer, no se las agarre conmigo!"

James no contestó. Lily Evans era demasiado lista. Cualquiera diría que era una niña torpe, y ligeramente patética, pero sin duda eso no era verdad. Bajo esa apariencia de niña había una mujer lo suficientemente lista y observadora para poder leer lo que hasta ahora nadie había podido. Había podido leerlo a él.

-"¿Potter…? ¿Qué le pasa, porqué no dice nada?"

¿Y qué podía decirle, salvo que todo cuanto había dicho era verdad? En esos momentos, a nadie le importaba si ella se lanzaba al vacío desde el último piso de un rascacielos. Ella no era nadie para el departamento de policía de Nueva York. No era nada para nadie en esa ciudad. Excepto para él. La contempló con secreta admiración por su temple, por la forma en que estaba manejando el asunto.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia salpicaron su pequeño rostro pecoso, y se mezclaron con aquellas lágrimas que Lily trataba de contener sin éxito. En un impulso, rodeó sus mejillas con las manos apartando con las yemas de sus dedos el agua que caían por su ruborizada piel. Vaya, sí que era bonita… No como aquellas chicas delgadas como palos de escoba que se paseaban medio desnudas por los pasillos de las oficinas de L'Antino. No... Lily Evans no se parecía en nada a una de esas mujeres raquíticas que masticaban apio frente al televisor y gastaban la mitad de su sueldo en pagar los honorarios de su psicoanalista. No, Lily era la causa del psicoanalista, pensó con cierto sarcasmo. Lo sería sin duda para él. Aún así, a pesar de cuanto lo desesperaba su actitud no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos… ¿Acaso era una invitación? ¿Lo era? Al diablo si no lo era… Supo que después se arrepentiría, pero no tenía alternativa, si no lo hacia sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Inclinó la cabeza sobre la de ella y apresó su boca con fuerza, abriéndola sin que opusiera resistencia y explorándola al instante con suavidad al notar como ella respondía del mismo modo a la caricia. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y la obligó a permanecer pegada a su pecho con el cuerpo ligeramente arqueado bajo el suyo. Ella no protestaba, solo se dejaba manipular, solo disfrutaba de su caricia. Eso sí era una grata sorpresa. Lily Evans no había protestado… Se dijo que utilizaría aquella táctica más a menudo. Al separar su boca de la de ella, se maravilló por el efecto que había causado sobre el estado de ánimo de la mujer. Por primera vez desde que la conocía parecía relajada, sin fuerzas para pelear. Bien. Le gustaba así, le gustaba mucho…

Bueno, para qué engañarse. Lily Evans le gustaba de cualquier manera. Aunque así, con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, el cabello mojado y quieta, muy quieta entre sus brazos, tan dulce… tan dulce que por un loco momento soñó con tenerla así para siempre… ¿Para siempre…? Aquellas palabras hicieron que la soltara de inmediato. Lily tuvo que hacer malabarismos con los brazos para conservar el equilibrio y no dar con su trasero en el suelo.

-"¡Usted!... ¿Cómo se atreve…?"

James sonrió con cinismo. Ya la veía venir, tanta tranquilidad era un sobre aviso a la tormenta. Ahora ella fingiría que se sentía ultrajada y le exigiría una explicación, quizá hasta una promesa de que no se volvería a repetir. ¡Y estaría encantado de hacerla! Ni por un momento quería pensar que repetiría aquella estupidez. Tal vez era mejor que le siguiera el juego y fingiera que estaba arrepentido y sorprendido por lo sucedido. De hecho, representaría el papel de su vida con tal de mantenerla bien lejos… _¿Para siempre…?_ Las malditas palabras le martilleaban el cerebro. No podía pensar en protegerla adecuadamente mientras pensara en besarla y en… No, tenia que tener la cabeza fría. No podía involucrarse con la chica, no podía. Eso solo le volvería a traer problemas...

-"Lo lamento, Lily" -se encontró pronunciando las palabras con asombroso y sincero arrepentimiento. "_Tiembla, Al Pacino_", pensó con desgana. Nunca le habían gustado las mentiras. En especial, no le gustaba tener que mentir para estar a salvo de una mujer que ni siquiera era su tipo. Porque no lo era. ¡Solo la había besado, demonios! Tampoco era para darse golpes en el pecho. Era un simple beso, uno más en su largo historial... no había nada del otro mundo o especial...

-"¿Lo...? ¿Lo lamenta?" -el tono de ella sonó a decepción, pero al instante, lo disfrazó con una buena dosis de agresividad que acompañó con una sonora bofetada que dejó sus cinco pequeños dedos marcados en la mejilla del policía.

-"Lily, ¿no cree que está exagerando un poco?" -James se frotó el lugar donde ella lo había golpeado. Por supuesto, no le dijo que no le había dolido lo más mínimo. No quería que ella lo repitiera utilizando uno de sus viejas zapatillas-. "Le salve la vida, ¿recuerda? Al menos merezco un poco más de gratitud."

-"No ese_ tipo_ de gratitud, Potter. No se confunda."

-"Está bien, está bien… No se porqué lo hice. "

"_Porque estabas preciosa con la lluvia mojando tu cara, con los ojos brillantes y más verdes que nunca, y con la luna dibujando figuras en tu cabello, Lily._" se dijo mentalmente y una vez más, se regañó por tener aquel tipo de pensamientos, el sueño le estaba haciendo pensar idioteces. Por su parte, Lily ya se sentía bastante herida ante su declaración. Era como si le hubiera confesado abiertamente que jamás se habría fijado en una mujer como ella de no ser porque estaban solos, deprimidos y desesperados.

-"No volverá a repetirse" -insistió él, abriendo la puerta del coche para invitarla a entrar.

-"¿Lo promete?" -Lily rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que él se negara. Como en las películas románticas, deseaba que James Potter, un desconocido para ella, la tomara en sus brazos y jurara que lo repetiría tantas veces como le diera la gana, incluso más, porque besarla había sido la experiencia más placentera de su vida. Pero no. Aquello no era una película romántica. Aquello era la vida real. Y por descontado, James Potter no tenía intención de convertirla en la heroína de sus fantasías. Le pareció escuchar que él lo prometía con solemnidad. Se acomodó con desgana en el asiento y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo.

-"¿Lily?"

Se volvió hacia él. Así que nada de besos, pensó. Solo una relación meramente profesional. Él la protegía y ella intentaba no ser el blanco de las balas de algún chiflado. Punto final. ¿Y después de eso qué? Qué tontería. No habría un 'después de eso'. Ya debía sentirse agradecida solo por el hecho de que él quisiera protegerla a pesar de que no creyera una sola palabra de su historia. Pero no... No se sentía agradecida. Se sentía triste y desilusionada. Y muy poco atractiva. Bueno, aunque igual nunca se había sentido muy atractiva.

De repente, recordó aquella vez en el instituto, cuando Jordan Kane, el chico más guapo del curso, había hecho aquella odiosa pregunta en mitad de la clase de geografía: "_Si estuvieras en una isla desierta y tuvieras que elegir qué llevarte, ¿qué no escogerías?_" y había subrayado cruelmente la palabra no, para que no quedara ninguna duda de su intención de ridiculizarla al responder. La había mirado con sus ojos de gato salvaje y había dicho en voz bien alta para que todo el salón lo escuchara: "_No me llevaría a Lillian Louise Evans_ _ni por todo el oro del mundo_". Y ella solo había podido ahogar un sollozo y salir corriendo de la clase para no escuchar las risas de los demás. ¡Basta! Eso pertenecía al pasado. Ahora había cambiado. Puede que no fuera una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Pero ese Potter no era nadie para ridiculizarla, ya no era la sumisa y tímida Lily Evans del colegio. Además ni siquiera era tan atractivo como Jordan Kane. A pesar de aquella mirada penetrante, de sus labios expertos y cálidos moviéndose sobre los suyos… ¡Basta!

-"¿Lily… está bien?" –le pregunto James al verla cambiar de expresión repetidamente en un lapso de tiempo muy corto-. "¿Se encuentra bien, Lily?"

-"Ya lo he oído, Potter, no es necesario que me repita las cosas, no soy sorda... Ahh, pero no crea que me importa que no sea su tipo de mujer. ¿Por qué sabe una cosa, James Potter?" -lo apuntó con el dedo-. "Yo tampoco lo llevaría a una isla desierta, ni por todo el oro del mundo."

¿Isla desierta? ¿Oro? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Tuvo la precaución de no preguntar y dejó que ella se acurrucara en el asiento y durmiera el resto del trayecto hasta San Jorge. Sin duda algo no andaba bien dentro de la cabeza de esa mujer. ¿Una isla?

O o o o o O 

-"Creo que pasaremos la noche en ese motel de ahí" -informó el moreno. Lily abrió los ojos sin el menor entusiasmo al ver un edificio viejo pintado de amarillo entre medio de la nada-. "Aún queda bastante camino para llegar a San Jorge. No hay necesidad de pasar la noche en vela con esta tormenta."

¡Qué bien! Lo que siempre había soñado. Una noche idílica con el apuesto pero antipático detective Potter en una habitación de hotel de mala muerte con una ruidosa tormenta campestre de fondo. Simplemente, perfecto... Se bajó del coche con desgana y lo siguió hasta el interior del edificio intentando mojarse lo menos posible. Un hombre de mediana edad con los dientes chuecos y sin cabello que estaba sentado tras el mostrador los observó con cautela antes de aceptar el fajo de billetes que James le estaba tendiendo.

-"Nombre" -solicitó con voz pastosa. Mientras con muy poco disimulo guardaba una revista bajo un periódico viejo.

-"Smith. John Smith" -James había respondido con rapidez y naturalidad.

-"Ya..." -el tipo le dedicó una desagradable sonrisa en la que se vio que le faltaban absolutamente todos las muelas-. "Y supongo que ella es Pocahontas, ¿no?"

-"No."

-"¿Caperucita Roja, entonces?" –Al ver la mirada inexpresiva del joven, pregunto más serio-. "¿Su hermana?"

James se impacientó ante la curiosidad del hombre, y la mirada maliciosa que le lanzaba a la pelirroja, le respondió fríamente.

-"Señor y Señora Smith, imbécil."

-"Está bien, señor. No se ponga así…" -Lily ocultó aun más la caja que transportaba a Minino tras su espalda, consciente de que el empleado del motel no le quitaba la vista de encima un solo segundo-. "Un momento, señora… No está permitido tener animales en el interior del hotel. Tendrá que dejarlo en el coche."

Lily negó con la cabeza, mirando a James de forma suplicante. El policía suspiró ruidosamente. Sacó un par de billetes más y se los entregó al tipo con expresión irritada.

-"¿Suficiente?"

-"Solo por esta noche. Habitación 201...Tenga, sábanas y un par de toallas limpias" -le entregó la llave y el resto de las cosas.

James ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Con un gesto, indicó a Lily que caminara delante de él. Una vez en la habitación, Lily se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, abrió la jaula y dejo que el animal se restregara repetidamente contra sus piernas.

-"¿Estará contenta, no?" -observó James, de peor humor que de costumbre-. "Su gato piojoso me ha costado una fortuna."

-"Le devolveré hasta el último centavo cuando lleguemos a San Jorge" –le prometió, a sabiendas de que el hombre no quería su dinero. Solo quería castigarla por haber traído a Minino en contra de su voluntad, por haberse metido en aquel lío, por obligarlo a permanecer a su lado cuando quizá todo lo que él quería hacer era ver una buena película en compañía de su bonita esposa… Vaya, no lo había pensado. ¿Era posible que en algún lugar existiera una señora Potter? Espió de reojo al hombre, su expresión ceñuda, y sus fuertes manos de dedos largos, que se movían inútilmente sobre el televisor para hacerlo andar… No había ninguna alianza en sus dedos. Pero eso no quería decir nada. Era probable que alguien tan precavido como él se deshiciera de sus objetos personales durante una misión.

-"¿En serio? ¿Qué es usted, señorita Evans? ¿Una rica heredera que huye de sus reales obligaciones para pasar el rato entre los pobres marginados?" –sin duda se estaba burlando de ella. Pero no parecía furioso con ella exclusivamente. En realidad, Potter había llegado al punto en que el mundo entero le disgustaba. Lily chasqueó la lengua al ver como él daba un par de puñetazos sobre el aparato. Se acercó a él y lo apartó con gesto condescendiente mientras negaba con la cabeza. James sonrió con cinismo-. "No me diga que también sabe arreglar televisores."

-"¿Le sorprendería?" -inquirió molesta por el tono sarcástico de su voz.

-"Lily… Seré su esclavo el resto de mi vida si logra que pueda ver las noticias sin escuchar su molesta voz durante los próximos cinco minutos."

Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina. No era necesario que fuera tan hiriente. Lo odió por aquella dosis gratuita de sarcasmo. Tampoco es que ella estuviera pasando las vacaciones de su vida.

-"Sus deseos son órdenes, mi amo" -dijo en el mismo tono que él había utilizado, se inclinó y siguió con los dedos el cable que había tirado en el suelo. Al encontrar el enchufe al final, se lo mostró con diabólica satisfacción y lo introdujo en el orificio de la pared. Como por arte de magia, la hermosa Neve Palmer, presentadora de las noticias de las diez, los saludó desde la pantalla con su suave acento sureño.

-"Y ahora, mi amo, creo que me daré una ducha, si es que no le molesta… Ah, Potter" –clavó su mirada rabiosa en él antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño-. "Si escucha mi molesta voz en el baño… Por favor, no me dispare. Suelo cantar mientras me ducho."

-"Muy graciosa..." –dijo desdeñosamente sin quitar la vista de las noticias..

Lily cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo. Se saco su húmeda ropa y dejó que el agua caliente corriera con libertad por su cuerpo, sintiendo que la cálida temperatura le calmaba los nervios. ¿Qué se había creído ese cretino de Potter? Se portaba de un modo despreciable, más arisco que un puercoespín. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que no pudiera estar donde o con quien deseaba estar? Vaya, otra vez pensando en lo mismo. Se regañó a sí misma por la insistencia de sus pensamientos. No era asunto suyo si Potter tenía la suerte de que alguna mujer lo esperara en casa a pesar de su humor de perros. De hecho, compadecía a la mujer si esta existía. Lo oyó tocar a la puerta con los nudillos y se sobresaltó.

-"Lily… Lleva media hora ahí adentro. Se arrugará si sigue bajo el agua."

-"No me moleste, Potter. Tengo que desintoxicarme de su insoportable compañía" -gritó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se lo largó con total naturalidad, como si no le importara el efecto que sus palabras causaran en él.

Sí, Lily era siempre tan graciosa… James pensó que le gustaría retorcer su esbelto cuello en cuanto todo hubiera terminado. Ya disfrutaba imaginando que lo hacía cuando ella abrió la puerta de repente y salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en aquella minúscula toalla blanca y con un aromático vapor con olor a jazmines a su alrededor. Santo Cielo… ¿Cómo es que en los moteles nunca tenían toallas del tamaño de personas adultas? ¿Acaso las fabricaban expresamente para gente con problemas de crecimiento? Aquella en concreto, apenas lograba cubrir las sugerentes curvas del cuerpo de Lily. Ella la sostenía con una mano firme sobre sus senos y con la otra, intentaba cerrarla a la altura del principio de sus muslos. Recorrió aquellas curvas con disimulo, deteniéndose en la línea de la garganta, en la delicada barbilla, en la línea suave de sus hombros desnudos y húmedos… El cabello mojado que le caía en forma de ondas sobre la espalda. Al mover la cabeza, salpicó de diminutas gotas el rostro del agente y ella se rió suavemente ante lo sucedido. James se apartó como si ella le hubiera arrojado ácido hirviendo en lugar de inofensiva agua potable.

-"Todo suyo, señor" -comentó Lily alegre con una gran sonrisa en los labios, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

James no movió un solo músculo. Si lo hacía, ambos se tocarían inevitablemente. Tuvo que apartar con rapidez la mirada para que ella no percibiera lo turbado que se sentía por la visión que le daba. Mojada, semidesnuda y con una sonrisa que lo hacia pensar cosas que desde los quince años no pensaba.

-"¿Potter…?" –pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos-. "¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buena cara, porque no se recuesta un rato en la cama..."

-"Necesito esa ducha ya" -murmuró y prácticamente la arrolló para entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas inmediatamente.

"_Cama... Lily... toalla... mojada... Lily... cama... ¡Rayos!"_

Al cabo de unos minutos bajo el agua fresca ya se sentía mejor. Limpio y casi relajado. Comprobó que ella aún seguía despierta al escucharla reír suavemente por algo que había hecho aquel gato piojoso. Inspiro profundamente, puso su cara de "policía-frió-arrogante-autosuficiente", y abrió la puerta del baño. Lily estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y cambiaba de canal con expresión aburrida. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz mientras él se sentaba en el extremo contrario de la cama.

Lily rió para sus adentros al ver la actitud del hombre. La verdad es que le divertía la actitud de Potter. El pobre había enjuagado su camisa y el resto de su ropa, y la había puesto a secar en el lavabo. Mientras que ella ya se había cambiado y se había puesto su pijama favorito, James solo tenia como atuendo aquella pequeña toalla blanca. Lo miro de reojo, mantenía su propia toalla alrededor de su esbelta cintura con fuerza. A Lily le recordaba aquellos viejos cinturones de castidad que utilizaban en la Edad Media para preservar la virtud. La idea la hizo sonreír picaramente. ¿Potter temía por su virtud? ¿Y ella era la causa de sus temores? ¡Era ridículo! Pero él no se despegaba de su lado de la cama ni hacía el menor movimiento. Lo observó durante un buen rato y comprobó que ni siquiera había pestañeado cuando ella lo había obligado a visualizar un capítulo completo de la reposición de la serie "Santa Bárbara". Lo admiró en silencio por su valor. Ella misma no había sido capaz de aguantar sin bostezar un par de veces.

-"Basta de tele por hoy, Lily… Será mejor que durmamos un rato, mañana saldremos temprano" -James saltó de su posición y antes de que ella pudiera protestar se metió en la cama.

-"¿Vamos a …?" –el final de la pregunta murió en sus labios al recordar que él no llevaba puesto más que aquella minúscula toalla que escasamente contenía su fabulosa anatomía masculina.

-"¿Esperaba que me portara como un caballero y durmiera en el suelo?" -le espetó, exasperado. Se colocó en uno de los extremos de la cama y se acomodo la almohada-. "Mire Lily… Hay sitio más que suficiente para que no tengamos siquiera que rozarnos. Y le prometo que no tengo la menor intención de atacarla en mitad de la noche."

"_Y ojalá pudieras hacerme tu la misma promesa_", pensó James, tirando de la sábana con brusquedad y cubriéndose con ella hasta las orejas. Sintió como el colchón se hundía levemente al recibir el peso de ella. Alargó la mano sobre la lámpara y apagó la luz. En la oscuridad, podía escuchar como ella contenía la respiración. No podía culparla. Él hacía lo mismo en realidad. Tras varios intentos inútiles por conciliar el sueño, lanzó un gruñido, se despojó de la toalla con un rápido movimiento y se acomodó nuevamente en su lado de la cama. La oyó soltar una exclamación ahogada.

-"¿Porqué ha hecho eso?"

-"¿Hacer qué? ¡Demonios, Lily, duérmase de una vez!"

-"No crea que soy tonta… Se que ha tirado la toalla que llevaba puesta" -le recriminó, alegrándose de que él no pudiera ver el rubor que teñía sus mejillas. ¿Rubor? Más que avergonzada, se sentía excitada ante la idea de su completa desnudez. Dudaba que Potter fuera consciente de sus actos y de las consecuencias que estos tenían sobre sus nervios.

-"Lily… Estaba empapada. Lo siento si sus convicciones morales le impiden conciliar el sueño mientras me imagina desnudo… Pero no pienso resfriarme solo porque usted es demasiado pudorosa. No tengo más ropa, ¿sí? Mi maleta de repuesto esta en el auto, y no pienso salir a buscarla con esta tormenta. Así que duérmase de una vez."

-"Oh, usted es… Está bien, haga lo que quiera" -gritó Lily, al tiempo que abandonaba la cama y tomaba su almohada-. "Pero no voy a compartir la cama con un desconocido que esta desnudo."

-"Lily, vuelva a la cama" -ordenó y esta vez, encendió la luz de la lámpara para contemplar la expresión azorada de la mujer. Lily negó con un gesto frenetico de su cabeza-. "No puedo creerlo… ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de meterse en la cama de una vez, maldita cabezota?"

-"Ni lo sueñe, Potter."

-"Muy bien…"

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Potter amenazaba con despojarse de la sábana y salir en su busca.

-"¡Espere! ¿Qué… qué cree que está haciendo?" -preguntó alarmada y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, no sin antes echar una inocente ojeada a la parte de su cuerpo que él había dejado a la vista. Lily apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tenía que borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza cuanto antes. No era más que un hombre desnudo. Solo eso. Claro que no había visto otro igual antes… Pero no. Tenía que borrarla. Sí, borrar de su memoria esa hermosa porción de piel...

-"Lily… Abra los ojos."

-"No."

-"Entonces, venga y trate de dormir."

-"Pero es que… usted…"

-"Si no lo hace, me pasearé desnudo por toda la habitación hasta que amanezca… Y la obligaré a mirar, Lily." –añadió y reprimió la risa cuando escuchó que ella maldecía en voz baja.

-"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" -Lily volvió a meterse en la cama, colocándose tan lejos de él que estuvo a punto de caer por el borde del colchón. Unos segundos más tarde, ella aún seguía inquieta por la proximidad de su cuerpo. James, por el contrario, emitía unos extraños sonidos… ¡Bruto insensible! Apenas había cerrado los ojos y ya dormía como un angelito. Carraspeó ruidosamente, deseando que fuera suficiente para despertarlo.

-"¿Y ahora qué sucede…?" –pregunto el moreno sentándose en la cama de un respingo y dejando a la vista el comienzo de su ingle. Para que al instante se tapara hasta la cintura con la sabana.

-"Está roncando" -le increpó ella aun un poco turbada por la reciente vista-. "No puedo dormir escuchando sus ronquidos toda la noche."

-"Lily… Le juro que si ese asesino no la mata, puede que lo haga yo personalmente" -advirtió, pero ella sabía que solo trataba de asustarla para que la dejara en paz. Muy bien. Pero antes, tendría que responder a unas cuantas preguntas que le rondaban antes de que distrajera su atención con su espléndida figura de atleta.

-"Contésteme a una cosa, Potter… Le prometo que después me tragaré la lengua y no lo molestaré más por esta noche" -propuso, encogiendo las rodillas en el estómago al notar como él se volvía hacia ella e invadía su parte de colchón.

-"Está bien. Pero como sea otra de sus tonterías…"

-"Dígame, Potter… ¿Cómo supo que nadie me encontraría en San Jorge? La verdad es el primer lugar donde alguien me buscaría si quisiera encontrarme, ¿no cree? Y estoy segura de que en L'Antino no le facilitaron esa información" -observó en voz baja.

James suspiró resignado a lo que seria una charla a lo "Lily Evans". O sea, discusión.

-"Y puede estar segura de que no. Sabe muy bien que mintió cuando lleno su solicitud de empleo. Lo que no entiendo, es porqué lo hizo. ¿Tanto se avergüenza de sus orígenes, Lily?"

-"¡Claro que no!" -protestó ante el evidente desprecio que había en las palabras del hombre-. "Es solo que yo… Yo… Bueno, no lo entendería…"

-"Haré un esfuerzo, Lily. ¿Por qué mintió? ¿O es que mentir ya se ha convertido en algo tan habitual para usted que ya no distingue la realidad de la ficción?"

-"No tiene ni idea de nada sobre mi…"

-"No, no la tengo. Pero se que usted se inventó una familia que no existe en un lugar en el que nunca vivió… ¿California, Lily? Ni siquiera tiene el aspecto de la típica chica californiana" -se mofó, sintiendo en el fondo una punzada de compasión por la joven que quería ser otra persona para impresionar al mundo.

-"Eso es, ríase de mi…" -se acurrucó más bajo las sábanas, humillada-. "Wen dijo… Ella pensaba que ser la solterona de oro de mi pueblo y haber ganado el concurso de salto con sacos en la primaria no eran referencias muy sólidas para una empresa como L'Antino. ¿Cree que Florence McKendrie me hubiera contratado si me hubiera presentado ante ella como la simpática pelirroja Lily Lou de San Jorge? Sabe muy bien que no, Potter..."

-"Es posible. Pero a mí me cae bien la simpática pelirroja Lily Lou de San Jorge" -aquello terminó por descolocarla. ¿En serio? Estuvo a punto de girar para plantarle un enorme beso en la cara, pero supo que Potter lo malinterpretaría. Él se aclaró rápidamente al notar la radiante sonrisa de la chica-. "Quiero decir que imagino que la verdadera Lily podría llegar a caerme bien."

-"¿La verdadera Lily?" -repitió, sospechando que no se trataba de un piropo-. "¿Y yo que soy, una vulgar imitadora?"

-"Duermase, señorita Evans…" -James suspiró. Había logrado hacerla enfadar… otra vez. Y le resultaba tan fácil. Bastaba apretar un simple botón y ella se encendía como la antorcha de los Juegos Olímpicos.

-"Aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta, Potter" -le recordó ella.

-"¿Y cuál era?" -su tono denotaba cansancio. James pensó que tendría que amordazarla si quería dormir un par de horas en paz.

-"¿Cómo lo supo…?"

-"Lily… Soy policía, ¿recuerda? Puede que para usted sea un mal policía. Pero he hecho mis deberes."

-"Así que me ha investigado a fondo" -ella parecía sorprendida por su descubrimiento-. "Aunque no tan a fondo como debería. Si hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, sabría que nunca tuve nada que ver con ese Jim Graham o como se llame."

-"Claro. Lo discutiremos mañana, si le parece bien. Buenas noches, Lily."

-"Buenas noches, _señor Potter_."

James rezó porque el sueño se apoderara pronto de ella. Lily Evans no era incombustible, aunque lo aparentara. No estaría despierta toda la noche. En algún momento, ella cerraría los ojos y entonces… Dios, ella lo había dejado extenuado y sin fuerzas. Imaginó como sería hacer el amor con ella. Un combate a vida o muerte, un asalto tras otro, aniquilando su mente y su autocontrol hasta que ya no le quedara más remedio que rendirse a sus pies… Condenada mujer... Escuchó su respiración acompasada. Él ya no tendría la suerte de conciliar el sueño mientras imaginara aquellas tórridas escenas con Lily encima de él, besándolo y acariciándole el cuerpo…

¡Basta! Utilizó la poca voluntad que le quedaba para ordenarse dormir cuando la imagen de una mujer pelirroja recién salida de la ducha apareció en su mente.

Decididamente, Lily Evans siempre se las ingeniaría para hacerle la vida difícil. Si no era personalmente, siempre podía mterse en sus fantasías y sueños para fastidiarle la noche.

¡Maldita Mujer! ¡Lo único que quiero es dormir como un bebe!

-_"Tal vez si me doy una ducha fría..."_ –pensó para si mismo. Pero el recordar la ducha no le hizo más que imaginarse una ducha con ella dentro-. _"Mierda... ¿Qué rayos me pasa con esta condenada mujer?"_

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota de la Autora: **

Buenas a todos! Se que ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, y les pido disculpas... la verdad no quería seguir poniendo más capítulos hasta que arreglara un par de cositas con el fic, y ahora que ya he resuelto todo... actualizo!

Qué les pareció el primer beso de estos dos? Que próximo acercamiento me aconsejan? Acepto sugerencias... La verdad no se si habrán dado cuenta pero James ya empieza a sentir algo por nuestra pelirroja, talvez no es algo muy profundo aun, pero ya se da cuenta que no le es indiferentes en todos los sentidos, aunque es una lastima que Lily no deje de pelearle todo lo que dice... jeje XD En el próximo capítulo llegan a San Jorge, y entrara en acción la peor pesadilla que puede tener un hombre como James, la señora Mary Anne Evans, jajajaja esta mujer les va a hacer pasar más de una a estos dos...

Y por último, y no por eso menos importante, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, me han encantado! Muchas gracias! Ya llegamos a los cien!

Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	6. Capítulo 6:Mary Ann Evans es ¿mi suegra?

Declaimer: Este fic esta basado en la historia "Relación Peligrosa" de E. Clark, yo solo la adapte un poco a los personajes de JK. Ante cualquier demanda, comunicarse con mi abogado...

"Amor en Custodia"

Por Lady Verónica Black.-

Capítulo 6 

"**Conociendo a Mary Anne... ¿MI suegra?"**

Casi habían llegado a la pequeña calle de tierra que conducía a la entrada de San Jorge. Lily ya podía oler el estofado de ternera de su madre y aunque odiaba que ella siempre se saliera con la suya y le hiciera repetir porción, sabía que sucumbiría a la tentación de probarlo una vez más. Contempló su imagen en el espejo retrovisor, mientras le daba a Potter las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su casa...

Vaya, sí que tenía mal aspecto. El rostro pálido, el cabello opaco atado en una cola de caballo medio desecha, y unas profundas ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Podía pedirle a Potter que se detuviera antes de cruzar aquel enorme cartel que daba la bienvenida a San Jorge para intentar adecentarse un poco. Pero, pensándolo bien, era una estupidez. Total, nadie allí esperaba que ella regresara convertida en la top model del año. De hecho, nadie le prepararía un comité de recepción, como tampoco lo habían hecho al despedirla. Para San Jorge, y como para el resto del mundo, ella no era más que un número que formaba parte de las estadísticas del índice de población.

-"No se preocupe, Lily. Está perfecta."

Ella le dedicó una mueca de disgusto. No podía animarla por más que mintiera descaradamente. Era obvio que no la consideraba atractiva y a juzgar por la poca atención que le había prestado desde hacía unas horas, tampoco la consideraba inteligente. Potter no había tratado de entablar conversación desde que abandonaran el motel esa misma mañana. Evidentemente, no creía que ella fuera capaz de mantener una conversación adulta de más de dos palabras. ¡Bien, al diablo con Potter!

Ya estaban allí, Sunset Higth 523, y se tendría que enfrentar a alguien mucho peor que ese odioso policía, su pesada madre.

Le indico que estacionara frente a la casa color amarillo pastel de rejas blancas y con rosas en el jardín que estaba en la esquina. James se dispuso a salir del vehículo, pero de pronto, Lily se vio asaltada por un repentino ataque de pánico.

Acababa de recordar que no habían preparado una historia que contarle a Mary Anne Evans.

Mamá era muy lista... Debían hacer coincidir sus versiones antes de que ella los bombardeara con su habitual interrogatorio. Clavó las uñas desesperada en el brazo de Potter, evitando que se moviera de su asiento. Él la miró con expresión interrogante ante el repentino gesto.

-"¿Pasa algo, Lily?"

-"Vaya, creo que sí… No lo había pensado hasta ahora..."

-"¿Pensar qué? Lily, le aseguro que tengo palpitaciones cuando me mira de esa manera" -él pretendía suavizar la tensión sonriéndole amablemente, pero no lo había logrado-. "Está bien. Ya logro asustarme. Dígame que pasa."

-"Usted… Yo…" -se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, y lo miro a los ojos.

James intentó no seguir el movimiento de aquella lengua sobre sus carnosos y suaves labios, pero era prácticamente imposible... ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Esperaba que no. Rezaba porque no. "_Tranquilo, Potter_", se dijo, "_pronto, todo esto será un simple recuerdo y podrás reírte como un tonto de esta estúpida situación"_. Pero no ahora. Ahora ella estaba allí. Su boca estaba allí, su lengua estaba ahí humedeciendo continuamente esos maravillosos labios rozados... ¡Dios santo! Estaba a punto de conocer a la madre de Lily y se sentía como un pervertido libidinoso que babea esperando que se apaguen las luces del cine para poder pasar a la acción. Apartó aquella idea ridícula de su cabeza.

-"Mire, Potter, yo se que está acostumbrado a presentarse en los domicilios de las personas decentes y enseñar su placa y todas esas tonterías… Pero, esto es _San Jorge_, y esa de ahí es _mi casa_. Y la que aguarda al otro lado de la puerta, es Mary Anne Evans. Y créame que usted no tiene idea de lo que nos espera, no la conoce como yo. Es mi madre, ¿entiende? _Mi madre_."

-"No puede ser tan terrible, Lily..."

-"¿Ah, no? Espere y verá" -Lily rió sin ganas y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Empujó la reja de madera del mismo color blanco que la puerta de la casa y se volvió a él-. "En serio, Potter. No puedo presentarlo a mi madre y decirle que usted es un agente de policía que me protege de ser convertida en colador por un psicópata. No sería la mejor opción, créame."

-"No pensaba hacer eso, Lily. No soy tan insensible."

-"¡No me diga!" -Lily tocó al timbre y al momento, James pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados en el interior de la casa-. "¿Y qué piensa contarle? Y será mejor que piense algo rápido, porque le advierto que mi madre tarda menos de veinte segundos en recorrer la distancia desde la cocina hasta esta puerta. La he cronometrado."

-"Le dije que tenía un plan, Lily" -James le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y Lily frunció el ceño desconfiada, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago ante tan simple gesto de parte del moreno.

-"¿Un plan? Déjeme adivinarlo... ¡Ya se! Piensa decirle que se enamoró perdidamente de mi durante un desfile en Roma, que nos enamoramos a primera vista y que nos hemos casado en Las Vegas porque no podíamos esperar un minuto más para estar juntos…" -por supuesto, estaba bromeando, pero su buen humor desapareció al comprobar que él no reía-. "Potter, no. Usted no puede… ¡No! ¡Ni se le ocurra!"

-"Chica lista, sabía que a pesar de todo en algo nos terminaríamos poniendo de acuerdo... ¡Acertó! Salvo por ese pequeño detalle de Roma... Nunca estuvimos allí, cariño, nos conocimos en Nueva York... ¿Y acaso has olvidado nuestra fantástica luna de miel en México?"

Lily vio como el manillar de la puerta era girado desde el otro lado.

-"¡No puede hacer eso!" – exclamó Lily en un murmullo entrecortado, rogándole a todos los santos que Potter no le digiera a su madre tal barbaridad.

-"Sí que puedo, Lily. Y mira como ya lo estoy haciendo, mi amor" -Potter la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, ignorando completamente sus protestas, mientras miraba fijamente los labios entreabiertos de la pelirroja. Lily no sabía qué era peor, si escuchar aquel enorme embuste del que pretendía que fuera cómplice o saber que no era más que una mentira. Por un momento, le había gustado que alguien se dirigiera a ella con aquella expresión. "_Mi amor_". Sonaba tan bien en los atractivos labios de James Potter, y más aun cuando él te abrazaba de esa forma tan personal y protectora…

-"¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí?" –dijo una suave voz femenina.

La voz de la señora Evans rompió el hechizo en el que se encontraban. Lily cayó súbitamente de la nube a la que había subido mientras imaginaba que realmente ella era "su amor". Al contrario James analizó con rapidez el rostro de la mujer que estaba frente suyo. Seguía siendo muy atractiva a pesar de tener unos cincuenta años. Era esbelta, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, aunque no se parecía físicamente mucho a Lily, adivinó enseguida que la pelirroja había heredado su carácter.

-"Señora Evans, es un gusto al fin conocerla..." –la rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño-. "Permita que me presente, soy James Potter."

Mary Anne estrechó su mano con timidez. Después, miró a Lily con esa mirada inquisidora que solo las madres son capaces de utilizar en los peores momentos.

-"¿He oído que decían '_luna de miel'_ hace un momento, Lily?" –preguntó con voz calma mientras sus mejillas se volvían tan rojas que James creyó que la pobre mujer sufriría un desmayo de un momento a otro si seguía acumulando sangre en la cabeza-. "Que yo sepa, eso solo pasa cuando uno se casa. "

-"Mamá, bueno... veras, puedo explicártelo, no es como…bueno, yo..."

Pero James ya había tomado a ambas mujeres por los hombros y se adentraba en la casa como si siempre hubiera vivido allí y conociera el camino perfectamente.

-"Yo se lo explicaré, palomita" -si James trataba de hacerse el chistoso, no tenía la menor gracia. Lily le pisó un pie con disimulo pero él sin inmutarse enfrentó la mirada de Mary Anne, le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más seductoras y se preparó para lanzar su bomba con toda naturalidad-. "Señora Evans… Su hija y yo nos hemos casado hace una semana."

Como Mary Anne Evans siempre había gozado de una salud impecable era poco probable que el color de sus mejillas y el resplandor rojizo de sus pupilas se debieran a un ataque al corazón. Más bien, la mujer se parecia a la pequeña Reagan McNeel a punto de escupir demonios por la boca. De hecho, Lily ya la había visto así en otras ocasiones, y nunca avecinaba nada bueno... Su madre estaba realmente furiosa. El mismo Potter se apartó considerablemente de la mujer, evaluando la posibilidad de que la madre estuviera igual de loca que la hija y quisiera atentar contra su integridad física. A juzgar por su expresión, la señora Evans quería fulminarlo.

Lily se apresuró a correr a la cocina para traerle un vaso de agua el cual la rubia bebió de un trago rápidamente. Apuntó con el vaso vacío al hombre que estaba frente suyo, que la miraba atentamente a menos de un metro.

-"Usted… grandísimo gusano traidor secuestrador de hijas…" -la voz de Mary Anne sonaba distorsionada a causa de lo que fuera que la había poseído al escuchar la… ¿feliz noticia? No parecía muy contenta en realidad. Vaya, tampoco es que Lily fuera el primer premio precisamente… Al menos podría mostrar un poco más de cortesía, ya que acababa de despojar a su hija del deshonroso título de "solterona de oro" que ostentaba hasta entonces-. "¿Cómo se atreve…? ¿Cómo se atreve a casarse con mi pequeña…? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer una cosa así...? ¿¡CÓMO PUDO MISERABLE IDIOTA?"

-"La verdad, señora, no es para tanto..." -James se disculpaba como podía. Estaba desentrenado en eso de expulsar al demonio del cuerpo de suegras recién adquiridas. Y la verdad es que por primera vez en su vida estaba empezando a tener miedo por su vida al ver la palpitante vena que se le había formado a la mujer en la sien.

-"¿¡QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?" -la señora Evans lo abofeteó dos veces en cada mejilla. ¿Era algún tipo de señal? ¿Ahora él tenía que hacer algún tipo de movimiento para que a ella comenzara a darle vueltas la cabeza o algo así? Ella volvió a señalarlo, esta vez con su puño cerrado. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿La amable señora Evans pensaba atizarle un buen puñetazo en el estomago como regalo de bodas? Se puso en guardia por si era preciso repeler el ataque-. "¿Cómo se atreve a casarse con mi Lillian sin mi presencia? ¿Cuántas oportunidades cree que tiene una madre de ver a su única hija desfilar por la iglesia vestida de blanco?"

James le iba a decir que con el divorcio, las anulaciones y todas esas relaciones modernas que estaban de moda aquello no era ningún problema. Lily podía casarse y divorciarse incluso un par de veces con el mismo hombre para contentarla y nadie se extrañaría por ello. Con otro hombre, claro está. No con él. Con otro. Lily le propinó un codazo en las costillas y él cerró la boca de inmediato. Vaya... Si no salía pronto de aquella casa, madre e hija iban a enviarlo derechito al hospital. Y no estaba seguro si seria al hospital siquiátrica...

-"Mamá, no te pongas así... él solo quería…"

-"¡También tengo unas palabritas para ti, jovencita!" -Mary Anne explotó definitivamente. Lloraba a moco tendido, James se sintió fatal. Se sintió peor que si en lugar de haberse casado con Lily, la hubiera violado y descuartizado. Pero, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? ¡Él no se había casado con Lily! Solo había fingido que lo hacía. Asustado la miró en busca de ayuda. Lily abrazó a su madre, pero la señora Evans no parecía dispuesta a firmar una tregua tan pronto y se soltó enseguida-. "¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así, Lillian? Después de haber esperado años por ese momento… ¡Hasta había conservado mi vestido de novia para ti! ¡Y te casas sin decirme nada!... ¡Y en Roma! Nada más que en Roma..."

-"Se equivoca, señora… fue en Las Vegas…" -puntualizó James sin querer.

-"¡Cállese, jovencito! Aún no he terminado con usted…"

-"Mamá… ¿estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?" -Lily odiaba aquella costumbre de su madre. Siempre la había avergonzaba con ese pequeño defecto, como cuando era una adolescente y algún chico desesperado decidía invitarla al baile en el último instante y su madre salia para decirle que su hija no era mujer de respuesto.

-"Lillian Louise Evans… Jamás me había sentido tan decepcionada, tan traicionada, tan…"

Se detuvo en seco, como si de pronto, la noticia que había recibido tomara nuevos y agradables tintes. Su expresión se suavizó un poco al clavar los ojos en James, y mirarlo de cabeza a pies.

-"¿Y dice usted, joven, que están casados? ¿Casados de verdad? ¿Mi preciosa Lillian y usted…?"

Su expresión se iluminó al ver como el hombre confundido asentía lentamente .

-"¡No puedo creerlo! Vaya, mi pequeña y tímida Lily… Y usted no está nada mal, joven. ¡Es un completo bombón!" -comentó con gesto risueño mientras le palpaba el cuerpo. Agitó las manos en el aire y caminó hasta el salón a paso veloz. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número sin dejar de sonreír a los recién llegados. Aquella mujer era una auténtica caja de sorpresas, pensó James. En un momento parecía sacada de la película "El Exorcista", y al otro se mostraba tan radiante y animada que ya se disponía a hablar por teléfono como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. "¿Betty?… Mary Anne… Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias… ¿A qué no adivinas quien acaba de venir de Nueva York con un marido nuevo en la maleta?... ¡Qué cosas tienes, querida! Claro que no he viajado a Nueva York últimamente, vieja tonta… ¡Es Lily! ¡Nuestra Lily! La pequeña y tímida…"

Sí, sí, eso ya lo había oído, sin duda Lily era _pequeña_... Pero, ¿tímida? ¿Lily timida? ¿Esa Lily? ¿La Lily Evans que no paraba de discutirle un solo segundo? ¿La Lily Evans que no dejaba de opinar en todo y de hacer bromas de todo lo que digiera? Sin duda, la señora Evans debía estar refiriéndose a otra Lily. Sin embargo, ahora no parecía tener ganas de matarlo, lo cual era un alivio. Su supuesta esposa lo arrastró hasta la cocina y una vez allí, lo empujó contra los fríos azulejos de la pared.

-"¿Se ha vuelto loco, Potter?" -le increpó, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes de la furia-. "¿Espera que deje que todos se crean esta absurda historia del matrimonio? ¡Las Vegas!... ¡Dios santo! Además, odio Las Vegas, todo el mundo por aquí sabe que odio el juego… De hecho, soy la única persona de San Jorge que no sabe jugar al póquer."

-"Pero, palomita… Si te encantó que me vistiera de Elvis para la ocasión…" -se burló James.

-"No se haga el gracioso conmigo, Potter. Quiero que entre ahí y le cuente ahora mismo toda la verdad a mi madre."

-"¿En serio quiere que haga eso, Lily?" -la expresión de James se había vuelto de golpe muy seria-. "¿Prefiere que ella sepa que está siendo perseguida por un peligroso asesino en lugar de considerarla felizmente casada con '_un bombón_' como yo?"

-"No… Sí… No lo se" -se dejó caer en una de las sillas, abatida. Habló sin levantar la mirada-. "Es que… ¡Por Dios, Potter, mírese y luego míreme a mi!… Nadie en su sano juicio se creerá esta historia. Peor aún, creerán que me lo estoy inventando para evitar que mi madre sufra una decepción por mi condición de lesbiana… No se ría, Potter. Le advierto que a estas alturas, mi reputación ya está bastante perjudicada. Y para ser sinceros, mi adolescencia en San Jorge ya fue lo bastante humillante para encima tener que soportar ahora que se burlen a mi costa por esto."

-"Lily… Nadie va a burlarse de usted" -deslizó su largo dedo índice por la nariz de ella y Lily levantó apenas la mirada.

-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-"Lo se porque yo nunca lo permitiría, nadie se burlara de usted mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Y ahora… Volvamos con mi _cariñosa suegra_. Temo que si no la detenemos, la noticia de nuestra feliz unión saldrá en todos los periódicos de mañana."

-"Y eso no sería conveniente, ¿verdad?" -Lily suspiró con cierta tristeza-. "Atraería a ese hombre a este lugar. Es lo que me iba a decir, ¿no?"

-"Vaya. Se nota que somos un matrimonio bien avenido. Incluso ya me ha leído el pensamiento y ni siquiera llevamos un mes de casados…" -James quería animarla, pero le estaba costando un tremendo esfuerzo hacerlo mientras pensaba que, efectivamente, ella aún seguía en grave peligro.

-"Un momento" -Lily recordó algo antes de reunirse con su madre-. "¿Palomita…?"

-"Lily, no sea arisca. Tenemos que ser convincentes. Hay que meterse en el papel para que sea más realista."

-"Ah, no, eso si que no… Potter, no pienso tolerar que aproveche esta oportunidad para ridiculizarme."

-"Está bien. Lo prometo…" -al ver como ella arqueaba las cejas a la espera de una mejor respuesta, asintió-. "Nada de palomita. Le doy mi palabra."

-"Supongo que he de fiarme. No tengo alternativa."

-"La tiene, Lily. Si no cumplo con mi palabra puede pedirme el divorcio."

-"Potter…" -Lily comenzaba a hartarse de que la situación fuera tan divertida para él-. "Una sola broma más al respecto y dejo que mi madre lo haga picadillo, ¿está claro?"

-"Si" -le contesto tras pasarse una mano por la nuca-. "Ahhh, y Lily..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Es James... Creo que mi esposa debe tener la suficiente confianza como para llamarme a sí, ¿no te parece, corazoncito?"

-"Esta bien lo llamare así, pero solo frente a los demas..."

-"Por ahora me parece bien, corazoncito."

-"¿James?"–dijo Lily con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Váyase al infierno."

El moreno no contestó. Estaba cansado, y hambriento. Y algo olía de maravilla en el horno de la señora Evans. Decidió que se portaría bien hasta reponer energías.

O o o o o O 

Mary Anne no dejaba de mirarlo mientras James masticaba con lentitud su último pedazo de carne. Se sorprendió a sí mismo reconociendo que Mary Anne podía tener un genio de los mil demonios pero cocinaba de maravilla. De hecho, era el mejor estofado que había probado en su vida. Quizá si no hubiera tanta tensión en el ambiente, incluso habría aceptado que le sirviera otra porción. Pero no... La mirada de Mary Anne podía provocarle una úlcera si no hacía algo pronto.

-"Delicioso, en serio"-elogió la cena. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y le sirvió una buena porción de pastel de frutas. Lo miró y sonrió a su vez-. "Gracias."

Supo que tenía que comerlo sin rechistar o Mary Anne le aplicaría alguna tortura desconocida que habría aprendido en algún campamento vietnamita durante la guerra.

–"Muy bien, jovencito. Y ahora…"

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de la mujer, durante toda la comida no había abierto la boca salvo para comer. Tragó de golpe y soltó la cuchara sobre el plato con delicadeza. Mary Anne lo apartó con brusquedad y clavó sus ojos astutos sobre Lily.

-"Lily, cariño, he hecho café hace un momento. ¿Serías tan amable de ir a la cocina a buscarlo?"

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-"Mamá… Te conozco muy bien. Se lo que pretendes."

-"No. No lo sabes."

-"Mamá… Se perfectamente que en cuanto me de media vuelta, vas a incomodar a James con tus preguntas" -Lily se cruzó de brazos en actitud reprobadora, pero Mary Anne fingió que no sabía de qué hablaba. Al instante, la pelirroja sonrió resignada-. "Está bien, lo harás de todos modos en algún momento... Traeré el café. Pero promete que no harás que salga corriendo, ¿sí? Una no consigue marido todos los días, mamá."

-"Claro que no, ¿por quien me tomas?"

-"Mamá, no te hagas la inocente. Se buena con él."

Lily se dio media vuelta, y salió del comedor. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Lo dejaba solo? ¿Con… _ella_? De repente, James se sintió ridículo. Se había enfrentado a criminales peligrosos sin dudarlo, pero esa mujer… Vaya, esa Mary Anne Evans tenía un aspecto realmente aterrador. Le ponía la piel de gallina, con su colonia de lavanda y su delantal bordado y todos aquellos malditos detalles hogareños que le decían que esperaba de verdad que fuera un buen marido.

-"Seamos honestos, señor Potter" -ella prefirió sentarse más cerca de él, en el asiento vacío que acababa de abandonar Lily frente a él.

-"Creía que ya lo éramos" -trató de mostrarse simpático, pero Mary Anne no pestañeó-. "Perdón."

-"¿Y bien? ¿Hace cuánto que conoce a mi hija?"

-"Siete meses" -su respuesta fue rápida. Sabía que si quería convencer a la astuta señora Evans no podía dudar ni una sola vez.

-"¿Por qué ella nunca me habló de usted?"

-"Quizá porque es tímida con ese tipo de cosas" -recordó la conversación que había mantenido con su amiga por teléfono sobre la supuesta timidez de Lily. Mary Anne refunfuñó algo que no llego a escuchar-. "No lo puede saber todo de su hija, señora."

-"¿Dónde se conocieron?"

-"En mi consulta" -el cerebro de James trabajaba a velocidad terminal.

-"¿Su consulta? ¿A qué se dedica, señor Potter?"

-"Veterinario. Soy veterinario" -informó y Mary Anne volvió a fruncir los labios en aquel gesto que no auguraba nada bueno-. "Conocí a Lily en mi consulta, en Nueva York. Ella había llevado a su gato porque algunos pandilleros habían estado divirtiéndose con él… Y yo lo curé."

-"Así que usted curó al gato de Lily" -repitió Mary Anne. Podía haber sido una gran policía, repitiendo profesionalmente las respuestas como si esperara que él las cambiara en cualquier momento. Era evidente que no le creía una sola palabra. Quería atraparlo.

-"Sí, eso es. Después, Lily me invitó a cenar en agradecimiento."

-"¿Acaso no tenía dinero para pagarle?" -preguntó la mujer con expresión desconfiada.

-"Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Es que yo no quise cobrarle ya que me había encariñado mucho con Minino."

-"Qué generoso... O tal vez fue un flechazo y se enamoró de mi hija al instante de conocerla" -la señora Evans se burlaba descaradamente de él.

-"Es posible."

-"¿En serio? Dígame, señor Potter, ¿cuál es el la comida preferida de Lily?"

James tomó aire. Bien. Ahora venían las preguntas difíciles. Tendría que arriesgarse...

-"Pizza"

-"¿Qué tipo de pizza?"

-"De peperoni. Y también le fascina la comida china, los rollitos de primavera, y le encanta el pastel de chocolate" -por suerte, tenía una memoria envidiable y no se le había escapado un solo detalle de la heladera del apartamento de Lily.

-"¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?"

-"El 31 de diciembre. Ella siempre anda bromeando con eso, señora Evans" –James observó que la mujer se ablandaba un poco-. "Dice que usted no pudo ser más inoportuna al traerla al mundo."

-"¿Enfermedades, cicatrices?" -Mary Anne era implacable.

-"Tuvo sarampión a los cinco años, tiene una pequeña marca en la rodilla izquierda, y se fracturó una pierna al caer de un árbol de la escuela cuando tenía diez años" -y añadió por si no la había impresionado suficientemente-. "Y uso corrector dental. De los once a los dieciséis. Lily odia esa parte de su vida particularmente."

Se alegró de haber recopilado un informe tan completo sobre Lily.

-"¿Flor favorita?"

¡Rayos! Esa era difícil. Por lógica tendría que saber cual era la flor favorita de su esposa...

-"Jazmines" –recordó que en su baño había shampoo y perfumes con esa esencia. Rezo por que no los hubiera comprado en una barata.

-"¿Cómo se llamaba su juguete preferido cuando era pequeña?" -Mary Anne se aplaudió internamente al ver como él titubeaba. _"¡Ajá! Lo pillé, señor Potter…"_

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Potter se limpió las comisuras de los labios para responder al parecer con toda calma. En realidad, él estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Mary Anne. Lily había llegado con la bandeja del café. Gesticulaba exageradamente, y le hacía señas con la cabeza en dirección a la pared… Ah, ya lo veía. Un viejo portarretratos en el corredor. Una niña de unos ocho años arrastraba de la mano algo bastante grande. Un peluche enorme ¿O él la arrastraba a ella? ¿Quién era el maldito oso amarillo? Lily movía los labios y Potter la observaba con desesperación. "_¿Cómo…? ¿Cuál es el nombre, Lily…? Vamos, nena, otra vez…_" Un momento, ya lo tenía. Lily le estaba echando un cable y James se agarró a él con desesperación.

-"Si mal no recuerdo era un oso amarillo casi tan grande como ella al que le puso Orlando..." -Había acertado. Lo supo enseguida al ver la expresión sombria de su enemiga. Saboreó las mieles del triunfo mientras la señora Evans apretaba los labios, furiosa. Lanzó una mirada a Lily para pedirle que no interviniera. La tenía bajo control. Al final Lily se retiró sigilosamente, llevándose el café de vuelta a la cocina. James volvió a mirar a su suegra-. "¿Acerté?"

Mary Anne se volvió para comprobar que Lily no estaba cerca. Después, clavó nuevamente su astuta mirada castaña sobre James.

-"Puede que por ahora haya tenido suerte, jovencito. Pero sepa que no me engaña con esa cara de niño bueno."

James le mostró su atractiva sonrisa. Vaya. Nunca había recibido un piropo así. Y eso que le habían llamado de todo en la calle.

-"Señora…"

-"¡Silencio! No me creo una sola palabra de toda esta historia. Hay algo que no huele bien, jovencito. Y le prometo que haré lo imposible para averiguar qué es" -Mary Anne se puso de pie. James la imitó. Frente a frente, los dos parecían duros contrincantes en un ring de boxeo-. "Pero le diré algo, señor sabelotodo. Nadie le hace daño a mi Lillian. Nadie."

-"No quiero hacerle daño" -le sostuvo la mirada con decisión. Sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que le salió las palabras, y más aun cuan ciertas eran-. "Solo quiero cuidar de ella, Mary. La quiero proteger de todo lo que la puede llegar a lastimar."

Ella dudó unos segundos. En realidad, James no había mentido en esta ocasión. Quería cuidarla y protegerla. En eso había sido bastante sincero y al parecer la mujer lo noto.

-"Bien. Pero si le falla a Lily, tendrá que vérselas conmigo, se lo advierto."

James quiso reír ante la ironía de sus palabras. Claro que Mary no podía saberlo, pero si le fallaba a Lily ya nada tendría importancia. Porque ella o él o peor aún, ambos, estarían muertos.

Alzo la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, y vio a la causa de sus tormentos sonriéndole dulcemente con la bandeja de café en las manos.

Que lo colgaran si esas mujeres no terminaban volviéndolo loco.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola Hola! Cómo les va luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Espero que bien y que sus ganas de matar a esta pobre y tierna escritora no sean muy grandes (Sueña vero, sueña q es gratis...¬¬). Les pido una gran disculpa, pero tuve algunos contratiempos que no me dejaron actualizaron tal como había dicho que haria, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón! Espero que el capi les guste! Yo ahora mismo debo correr pq ya casi no tengo tiempo para una cita... los veo pronto! Besos! Espero sus reviews ehhh!

Cuídense mucho, un montón de besos de chocolate para ustedes!

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.- **

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **

PD: Qué opinan de la suegrita? Vamos cuenten cosas que les hayan pasado con los padres de sus respectivas parejas, me daran ideas para Mary Ann... Vamos!


End file.
